Tainted Cherry Blossoms
by Lovely-Viper-Venom
Summary: Chapter 10 is up! Kisagi Kiyoko is being wedded to a man she doesn't love. On her way with her family to room at his household, Kiyoko is kidnapped! But her captor may have stolen something that may show him the happiness in life.
1. Union

**Chapter 1: Union**

**- Kisagi Household. Morning.-**

A small house on a busy street was bustling with activity. While shoppers, merchants, foreigners and police personnel walked the streets outside this ordinary house, inside a feast was being cooked. Two servants was flurrying around, readying the food onto porcelain serving plates. The mother of the household had joined her own servants in cooking this succulent food known only to geishas. Shouts mixed with the frying of sweet meats and porcelain plates and cups clattered together as the dining table was being set for the dinner. For this household, this was a very big and important day. The mother's daughter, Kisagi Kiyoko, had recently become engaged to a strikingly handsome man by the name of Imagawa Akira. Kiyoko admitted she loved him very much, this Akira being the only beloved man in her life. Though her brother knew Kiyoko better, he said nothing.

Diru and the rest of the Kisagi family detested the Meiji Government. The Kisagi family had been a prominent ally to the Tokugawa Shogunate. Diru and Kiyoko's father died when Kiyoko was only ten and Diru fifteen. Eleven years into the Meiji Era, and only eleven years ago that the Boshin War decided the fate of the country of Japan. Their father was a reknown warrior who slaughtered Choshu and Satsuma warriors in the name of the Shogun. When a Satsuma and Choshu warrior challenged him, they bested Diru's father, revered as an elite swordsman for the Shogunate.The two disarmed him, humilated him and forced the man onto his knees in dishonor then took his own life, spilling from his throat the liquid of life. Diru could remember this same vivid description the messenger had to deliever to him in such dark melancholy and hesitance. Diru had to comfort his sister who cried for the longest time and then refused to speak for nearly a year. Ever since, Diru himself had deep resentment towards the Meiji Government and their tolerance of foreigners. Kiyoko shared the same sentiments and the two of them would remininsce about this particular subject and share tears while in one another's arms. The only wonderment Diru possessed in his intellectual mind was why Kiyoko would allow herself to be engaged to such a man who supported this vile government; the one she despised.

" Diru! Please go get your sister!"

Diru was awakened from his steep thoughts. Diru went upstairs and headed for his sister's room. The handsome brother walked the hallway and found his sister's room, the shoji door shut like usual. Lately, since the proposal, she had been so meek and so shy. Not that she wasn't after their father died, but more than usual. It only supported Diru's theory that she, in all truth, did not love this man Imagawa Akira. With the light rapping of his knuckles on the wooden posts, he roused Kiyoko's attention.

Kiyoko's head looked away from the reflection of herself in the mirror and to the shoji door. With a meek answer, she permissed the man to step in, knowing full well it was her brother. When Diru came upon the sight of his younger sister, his breath had been taken away. Never had he seen her look so gorgeous! Yet, minding the radiance of her lovely kimono, her face showed agonizing distress and sadness. The curves of her lips refused to even now fake happiness for her engagement. She was knelt before her mirror, pampered hands folded in her lap. Diru came and sat beside her, holding his sister's hands to comfort her fragile soul. He cast his sight to the side...remembering their life before meeting this Akira. Before, they were the lowest in the middle class. Though their father had been a swordsman, he was also a very wealthy merchant during the Bakumatsu. But now, it was far different. Their class was looked down upon and shunned by highr officials and nobility. It was a stroke of luck a Meiji governor would ever take interest in a simple middle class woman.

" Kiyoko, please don't be sad. Just tell the man you don't love him!"

" Dear brother...our family is poor now! If I married this man, he could not only provide for me, but for you and mother too! I...just let me say I truly love him, Diru. I shall grow to love him in time, I promise...and then our family can be safe and can be provided for. I do this not out of greed, I do this for our family's honor."

" Sis! Don't you ever think about yourself! Sometimes it's good to be selfish! For goodness sakes, you're marrying a Meiji governor! Last I checked, you hated their black, vile guts! They killed father!"

" (scowls) Do not think I have forgotten that! Diru...I am willing to look past that to help our family's namesake. He may be a greedy, pompous, black hearted snake, but if marrying him is what it takes to keep our family from being disgraced then of course I am going to do it!"

Diru's muscles became restless with exasperation. Diru didn't mind his sister being married if it was the man she truly loved and truly wanted to be with, but what she was doing now was pure foolishness. Their family had long since been loyal to the feudal way of things, and now with Kiyoko marrying this man, it was hypocrisy. She, a firm believer in the old ways, marrying a man who made it definite that the old ways would never return. With a defeated sigh, he refused to go into battle with his sister over this. It wasn't worth it; once she was set in her ways, it was hard to persuade her otherwise.

" Well, come downstairs. Mother wants you."

The brother and sister got up. Diru left her side and opened the shoji door to exit. Kiyoko followed shyly behind him, her head down and eyes on the floor. She stopped right before exiting the doorway. A fraction of light maimed one side of her from behind, the silhouette hiding the rest of her body. Those eyes were so sad despite the forced smile upon her soft lips. Diru put an arm around her and tickled her in the side, getting her to wail with laughter and smile for real. After accomplishing so, and cheerng her mood, the two headed downstairs where the hectic kitchen belched such wonderful smells of food and lamented hollers and orders.

**-An hour later-**

The whinnying of muscled, brown horses with glossy black manes made their way down a street pulling a large, Western carriage. Inside sat a strikingly handsome, young man of about late 20's. He wore a men's kimono of pitch black with white bordering. He was a very gentle spirited man and regardless of his age, a highly intelligent man. He'd recently cut his hair, nothing but short, spiky hair. Before, he had styled his long hair in a Samurai fashioned ponytail. Now, the black, shiny hair were only short spikes that stuck out every which way, typical for one as young as he. He wore a genuine smile, words incapable of describing the feeling one felt when this smile was presented to them. his light brown eyes shimmered in the sunlight as flecks of sheer gold did. Any woman could easily swoon towards such a handsome, golden eyed man as Imagawa Akira. Even so this man could have any woman he wished to have bedded with him, he only had space in his heart for one; for Kiyoko. He couldn't wish for a purer, more beautiful woman than Kisagi Kiyoko.

" Driver! Two blocks further down! It's the first two-story house on the right!"

Akira sat back, replacing his hands folded in his lap. Most government men were bleak, empathetic and at times, crude. Not Akira. Though he possessed such feelings, he countered them with his good nature, humor and ability to love from the bottom of his heart. He was the ideal man, a man everyone dreamed about. Yet, Kiyoko would never admit secretly she didn't love him. He'd been so kind and generous towards her and her family, totally disregarding who her father had been.

Kiyoko waited with her mother at the door to greet Akira once he arrived. Diru standed further away nearer to the kitchen. Mother took a glance down to her adorable daughter, catching the sad glimpse in her eyes. Truthfully, their mother respected Akira but didn't like him. The Kisagi family had always been loyal to the Tokugawa Shogunate. Kiyoko was extremely hateful of the Meiji government, and she should be. Those same men that are seated in that government, had killed her friends and her father. Yet, here she was pledging love to a man who worked as a Meiji governor! Mother knew Kiyoko's father would feel completely dishonored if he knew his daughter was marrying one of the enemy. But more Mother looked in her daughter's eyes, glimpsing the very core of her, she could see a falseness. As if she didn't want to marry this man, but was forcing herself to. Mother looked away and at the door with an absent mind. The woman had to admit that since Kiyoko had started this relationship with Akira, that he had given them free money to support them and help them out. He'd taken not just Kiyoko, but the whole Kisagi family under his wing. He demanded nothing in return for his boons. For that generosity, their Mother was thankful.

" Despite his affiliation, darling daughter, I do believe you've picked a genuinely good man. Maybe sometimes the politics of a man doesn't matter, but the truth of his heart."

Kiyoko looked sharply at her mother, startled she would say such a thing. What she said was completely true though. Kiyoko judged men by politics rather than the size of their heart. As long as they were pro-Meiji, they were nothing more than dirt or scum. Kiyoko had to admit that Akira was a truthful man. The only attribute she shunned about him was his support of the Meiji government. Besides that factor, there was nothing she could say she disliked about him. If only she could look past that whole political affiliation, then maybe, she could come to learn to love this man with a true, whole heart. the sound of horses' hooves beating the ground mercilessly approached their household. The rolling of the wooden wheels creaked and rumbled against the warm ground. The racket stopped, the twin horses whinnying as the driver pulled the bit into their mouths.

Akira stepped from the carriage onto the sidewalk. He brushed his outfit off, making sure there wasn't a crease or wrinkle in the clothing. the carriage door was shut and Akira made his way towards the door. Kiyoko's mother wasted no time to open the door and readily welcome Akira into the household. Akira stepped in and asaw his fiancee waiting for him in her most stunning kimono yet. The silk kimono shimmered with a backround of powder blue and medium blue stitching of flying cranes and vined flowers. The whole pattern had been outlined in golden stitching, and the obi made of gold fabric to match. Her hair had been done up and wound tightly around smooth blocks of wood, fastened together by sticks and hairpins. That docile filly stood there with a full smile and glistening eyes of pure sea.

" Darling, you look fantastic!"

Akira stepped in hurriedly and gathered Kiyoko into his arms like a hungry beast. As if the kimono was constricting enough, Akira's arms squeezed Kiyoko's fragile body to the point of being suffocated. Diru looked on with glaring eyes of icy blue, his arms folded tightly across his broad chest. He turned and left, using the side door to leave the household. He couldn't stand being there any longer while that good natured man with motives of a snake wrapped his arms around her like a python. It made his stomach churn his breakfast this way and that way. Outside, the street was busy with pedestrians and the occasional carriage. Diru made his way into the sea of people, camoflouging perfectly within them. Instead of letting his mind dwell on his sister's reluctant marriage, he wanted to see what his old pal Sanosuke was up to this weekend. Diru gave a half smirk knowing well he would either be found at the Kamiya dojo or some illegal gambling ring.

**-Kamiya Dojo-**

Yahiko was practicing with Kaoru as usual in the front courtyard of the dojo. Kenshin Himura looked on with a pleasant, relaxed smile under the dojo's awning. Sanosuke was sitting on the steps with a fishbone in between his teeth, nothing thinking much of anything. It was shaping up to be a slow weekend. There had been some mediocre fights that Kenshin and Sanosuke felt they had to stop, but besides that, no real threat, no real action was showing up this weekend. Sanosuke saw it as a bit of a blessing. He could hang out now and do what he did best: freeload off of Kaoru.

" Sano!"

Sanosuke's attention had turned to a man standing in the gateway into the dojo. A smile graced his lips and he could invest in hope that maybe this weekend wouldn't be so boring after all. Diru made his way on the path towards Sanosuke. Kaoru and Yahiko didn't stop to say hello, but only said it while practicing. Kenshin waved towards Diru, welcoming him. Diru waved back and took a seat next to Sanosuke. Diru was wearing his usual clothing of black pants and a white coat similiar to Sanosuke's. Diru wore no shirt under it, proud to show off his tanned, muscled chest.

" So Diru, what's been going on at the house? How's that sister of yours doin'?"

" She's doing okay. (leans back, elbows resting on the highest step) she's still trying to fool me into believing she loves that Akira. They're getting married next week it seems. I've given up. I don't believe she wants to marry him, but since she is so determined to, I'm going to let her."

" This one thinks she should reconsider..."

Sanosuke and Diru looked to Kenshin who smiled nervously with his goofy grin. Diru didn't like Kenshin much, knowing what he fought for, knowing what he was. Under that relaxed, goofy exterior, still stood strong the feirce eyed Battousai. That cross shaped scar was proof of his pain of his unforgetable past.

" Same, but...my sister's not going to give it up. You couldn't tie her down and force her to say she won't marry him. I just don't see why someone would marry a person they don't truly love."

" Well, he's rich. (shrugs) I don't mean to be rude but maybe she is marrying him for the money to help out the family. After all, you said he was starting to help out financially after he and Kiyoko started dating."

Sanosuke was right about that and Kiyoko even admitted so. But Diru couldn't imagine doing that himself. Yet, he admired Kiyoko for it. She was marrying the enemy true enough, but she was sacrificing herself for the good of the family. Maybe that's the only thing she saw.


	2. Unforgiving

Whew, I hope to get a few more reviewers than this! Anyhow, I have decided to break from my Hellsing story for the moment...-remembers what a friend says about Anderson and scowls- Moving on, I have studied for this story! Mainly studying things like the Boshin War, the Satsuma Rebellion -in Rurouni Kenshin they refer to it as the Seinan War- the Tokugawa Shogunate and the Meiji Government. If you feel there is a factional mistake I've made regarding the true history of Japan during the 1800's through 1900's, then please feel free to email me about the inaccuracy. Thank you! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Unforgiving**

**-Tokyo. Restaurant. Afternoon-**

A quiet man with playfully light turquoise eyes sipped a cup of sake in a demure fashion. His tarnished eyes held the memories of earthly hell, weary from viewing them over and over. Alone he sat in a solitary corner of this ordinary bar both Japanese and foreigners visited, ignoring the mens' beastly fighting and arguing and the cooing geisha women of the floating world. Nothing mattered to him no more except for one realization. Though this realization seemed so high as the sacred Heavens, his mind did reach up that far. He'd pitted himself into Rakunimura, a place that ones' who've thrown their lives away come to. It felt like China all over again...moseying through those diseased streets...but it was too long ago. The mysterious man who hid in the corner slammed down his sake cup, closed his eyes and wished with all his might, that those memories would sink into their grave and never haunt him again.

" I'll never forgive you, Himura Kenshin...even now you cause me pain and deterioration of my very being. I had thought I was over my vengeance, but I find myself...wishing for nothing more than that to settle and put to rest my troubled mind. With my wretched memories, I will bury you in the grave."

A stocky man wasn't sitting too far from where this troubled man sat. Half intoxicated from the potent liquor, he stood, wobbling with blurred vision of a typical drunk. The laughter he spewed out in drunkenness manner, reeked of vile stench comparable to garbage. He stomped his way over to the demure man who hid his eyes behind small, stylish black glasses. The shadow of this obese man loomed over the smaller one, yet no emotion stirred. As to mock this elephant of a threat, the blue eyed man poured another cup of sake without a shiver of fear. It was a display of clear defiance.

" Huh? You...think yer better than I am? (wobbles some and draws a sword) I'll...I'll show ya!"

" I thought there was a law banning swords from being carried or used in public. (sips sake) But if you wish to challenge me...then by all means, let me be the judge of your sins!"

The slender man had uncovered his own weapon, quickly swinging it out to slash open the pig's belly before he could lift his sword. The gasping drunk stood shocked and a frightening silence aired the room. The large man toppled back, falling against the wooden bar with his guts hanging out. Glasses flew into the air along with large splinters and pieces of wood. blood seeped out from the deep slash, staining the wood a dark color. Heads turned to the smaller man in the corner who continued still to drink his cup of sake in one hand, the large Chinese-like blade held in the left arm, stained to the hilt in oozing, crimson blood. Cold and expressionless were his alluring eyes. He sat there like a statue to be admired and by, to be respected by. Then the admirable silence of the air was cut with the shrilling scream of one of the geisha women. Shouts started up, anger washing through the crowd in the bar. The man stood up defiantly and in such quickness that shouldn't be rivaled with. Those eyes stared back to the crowd of monstrous men and fail women. And then a ringing cry.

" MURDER! MURDER!"

The man laughed while brandishing his blade. the barkeeper thought the man no more than mad, a man who may have lost everything he had in life. It was always a sad sight to see these kind of men, the kind of men he saw everyday. The well dressed man dared to leave his dark seat of the safe corner to approach the crowd of customers of the bar. The convincing smirk struck fear and respect in the people around him. They cleared a path to let the man out into the busy Tokyo streets. One man dared to grab this insane one's arm to halt him. Those stone turquoise eyes fell upon the lanky man.

" Who are you?..."

" I, my friend...(smiles empathically) am Enishi Yukishiro."

**-Kisagi Household. Afternoon-**

The household was in good spirits of laughter and discussion. Akira had been careful all evening to not say anything in regards to politics, knowing full and well where Kiyoko's family had once stood. Instead, he talked of the coming spring and the marriage. Both girls had delighted in that subject. Even the servants couldn't help but glance smiles to one another, fancying how beautiful of a pair Kiyoko and Akira made. Both were so beautiful, so noble and wise.  
Mother had to admit Kiyoko was a great actress. Her eyes glittered when the time called for it, and she spoke with unshaken confidence. The topping was her linking arms with Akira, sneaking him a kiss with such flowery shyness in which he sat up straighter, proud to have her on his arm. In this play, this neverending play called life, everyone played their part. Kiyoko picked up a piece of sushi with her elegantly painted chopsticks and popped the little piece of raw meat into her mouth. The atmosphere of this household was at peace and serenity. The elements were promising and yielding to the happiness brought into the home.

" I was thinking we should marry in the month of April when the cherry blossoms bloom and-"

A subtle knock rapped on the door, rippling the pond of tranquility. Kiyoko's mother excused herself, bowing to Akira and hurried to her door. Unlocking the wooden door, she swung it open to reveal a man with a piece of paper in his hand. He was young and possibly new to his job, the unsureness showing in his vivid eyes.

" Um, this is the...(looks at another paper) Kisagi House, right? A man forwarded this letter to Imagawa Akira. He is here?"

Akira stood and went to the door, giving a genuine smiled to boon upon the young man. He took the letter from the boy's hand, thanking him for relaying the message to him. The young one smiled and was off to deliver other messages and packages. Mother shut he door and let Akira walk in, opening the letter with sure fingers. The shimmering golden eyes began to read the message slowly, absorbing the information. A cross of concern replaced the placid shimmer. Kiyoko's mood had come to worry, wondering what kind of wrought news the paper must contain. Akira looked to the girls and the servants even, knowing they wished secretly to see why there was worry in his attitude.

" "Imagawa-sama, I regret to inform you there has been a murder in Tokyo. The suspect has not been apprehended yet so please be on your best guard. Word is he is a highly powerful swordsman and unbelievingly quick. It would not be wise to engage in a fight."...Kiyoko, I think it would be best for you, your mother and servants to come with me to my own household. You would be safer there with me and my guards. I don't want you alone here with that man still wandering these streets."

the Mother let a look of fear's dew cover the surface of her face. The paleness became paler than geisha's make-up, the anxiety taking hold of her good nature. The two servants gave one another looks, wondering if that would be best. The man talked about in the letter didn't sound any worse than some that had been found in Tokyo. There had been other men who've not only murdered one person, but many. Only if the man was after someone in the government would he be considered a thorn in Akira's side if only a baby thorn. Kiyoko stood and bowed.

" Yes, it would be wise, Akira, and thank you very much for the concern on my family and myself. (stands back up and looks into his eyes with adoration) We shall pack some of our belongings for the trip."

Akira's heart rested from the turmoil of the news, petting her cheek with devout affection for his lovely fiancee. Kiyoko's mother watched closely in detail to how they touched one another, noting the way Kiyoko's eyes now possessed the ability to hide the falseness of her supposedly devoted love. Her daughter reminded herself so much of their father, Sato. Willing to give up their own personal desires as long as it meant to protect and provide for the family.

" I shall take my leave now ahead of you to prepare my household for your arrival. In two hours' time, I shall send a carriage for you, my love. (sees Diru just coming back) I trust your brother is a strong man to protect you and your mother. Please, rest easy, darling."

Akira placed a gentle, endearing kiss upon her brow and turned on heel, leaving their household to prepare his own. He would send for a carriage soon enough and be on his way. Until then, they had two hours to pack personal belongings. Diru glared at the two women with folded arms, wondering what this commotion was truly about. Mother had no time to explain, already rushing off to prepare to leave the household for an estimate of a few days.

" Sis, what's going on?"

" There is a murderer about the streets. Akira thought it best we come to his own household and rest easy there. He wishes for me and my family to be well protected and not on its own. He's invited even our servants."

Diru's mind couldn't process the ideal of being stuck in that man's household much less being around him for any long period of time. Kiyoko had bowed her head to her brother and rushed off to the second story and prepare her own belongings. Diru saw his servants casting shamed glances on him, remaining seated where they were. the anger within him rose not at them, but at Akira. He barked at the servants and shook their spines.

" GO HELP THEM!"

The two scrambled to their feet, bowing their heads and disappearing. Diru looked at the half-eaten food on the dining table. He settled himself down and took up some chopsticks and ate some of the mildly warm food. While doing so, he couldn't help but have a dark feeling in his stomach that something was wrong. It wasn't that fact he mistrusted Akira, but something told him in the back of his head to not go. Diru compared this feeling to a simple animal; that when an animal's instincts prick the hairs on its back and churn its gut around, that something must be wrong. On that impulse, most would run and escape the perceived danger.

**-Tokyo Streets. Afternoon-**

The murderer Enishi walked the streets calmly, his ear catching gossip left and right. It all sounded as worthless as broken chopsticks. The compact wall of people slowly moved about, carrying with it the tides. To try to walk against such tides was a fool's errand. While walking along, Enishi took time to look up and see the clear sky and the shining, brilliant orb of masculine, healthy light. The warmth of its rays thawed his attitude from the previous hour. Not far from him, stood a merchant carriage of imaculate silk kimonos of many colors. Three women were holding one a piece, gabbing over the brilliance of the stitching and design. Nothing they said reached Enishi until they started talking about Imagawa Akira.

" Yes! He is marrying one of our class! Isn't it unbelievable? He is so beautiful! That girl is so lucky to have won the heart of such a man!"

" Yes, Ayame, but you must remember he is a Meiji governor. He cares not for us all. From the way I see it, that girl is just riding on good karma. They say since the murder, that Akira is inviting her and her family into his household for protection!"

Something clicked in Enishi's mind. Hearing what those girls were gossiping about could come in handy. Ahead and not no more than a few steps was a small building; a restaurant. He let the ride of the crowd wash him that way until he popped into the quiet restaurant. People looked up in pure curiosity to see the newcomer before turning their heads back and focusing on their own conversations or whatnot. A waitress smiled gently to him and bowed her head.

"Welcome to the Akabeko, sir. Please, let me seat you."

Enishi gave a nod and let the young girl lead him to a seat. Many people didn't occupy the restaurant right now, but the sound of dishes forever clattering suggested that the rush hour here was just over. He sat before the small block serving as a table, sitting in the traditional Japanese way. He let the sword set against the wooden divider from other seating areas and rested himself.

" A cup of green tea, thank you."

And the girl was on her way. Chattering was heard from other seating areas, mainly about the delight of Imagawa Akira's present engagement. They talked very fondly of the girl and of Akira. _So, this Imagawa Akira must be fairly rich as he is famous around here. I wonder how much he really does love this woman they speak fondly of. If he is indeed a true Meiji politician, then it wouldn't be much love._ Enishi needed financing for his life now...he'd cut his ties with the Chinese Mafia and ended his own Jinchuu Mafia. There was nothing to return to now. Loans were feeble and the exposure of one's weakness. He thought about this Akira again and a lightened smirk of a scheming fox spread across his face. _I wonder how much he would pay in ransom money if I was to find this girl and kidnap her before she is able to reach Imagawa's house. And I bet there are men around that wish to be in on some of the money._Tea came in a steaming cup. The girl sat the kettle before him and the full cup. With no other orders from the strikingly handsome man, she left him to his self to serve other customers. An ordinary girl like her couldn't comprehend exactly what went on in the minds of men like Enishi...and it was better that way.


	3. Carriages

It's me again! I thank those who review for me! It means a lot to hear people like my stories. I may be postponing on this a taaad bit because I am finishing up another fanfic for Hellsing. Do not worry! After that one is finished, this one shall become a main focus fanfiction! Please leave me in-depth reviews and tell me how you like or even dislike my story! Domo!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Carriages**

**-Kisagi Household. Evening.-**

The sun turned red on the golden horizon. During this time, many families would be settling down to have dinner and share with their family their affairs of the day. This was true for most families but the Kisagi family had not a thought of food in mind. A carriage was waiting outside their house for them. The driver was busying himself loading the belongings Kiyoko and her mother packed. Diru, after much persuasion, conceded and agreed to come with them. Since that discussion, he had remained solemn with a scowl on his face.

" Please, Kiyoko-sama, step in."

The driver helped Kiyoko and Mother into the carriage, letting them settle down together. Diru came quickly to the carriage and entered, taking his own seat and not paying notice to the driver's startled presence. The wooden door to the carriage was pushed shut and the driver took his seat, taking the heavy leather reigns of the two charcoaled horses into his hands. A snap of the reigns on the horses' sides alarmed the horses' passiveness, their cries echoing the air as they lurched forward. Inside the rattling carriage, Kiyoko let her eyes stay averted from both her mother and brother. The pretty eyes watched as the horizon burned in the colors of the solar's fire. Ideas formed in her head, wondering maybe what this killer looked like. One wouldn't call this attraction of any sort, but maybe an awe. Kiyoko was a softened woman, one of dignified manners. To murder someone, to lock up your emotions to take a life...she knew it took courage or a cold will. Kiyoko played a game in her mind, one many women have often played before. She imagined this man to be strikingly handsome, mysterious and smooth in his own ways. A real charmer aside from his darker self that wishes for bloodshed. A brief frown crossed her soft cheeks, embarrassed that such a thought would occur despite it being harmless. The silly smile she had when thinking such a thought was quickly erased from existence. Aside from the fantasizing about a "dangerous" man, to be involved with one only brought dishonor and stains to the family name. No man no matter how handsome or how courageous should be thought of as desirable if he had murdered an innocent in cold blood. A man like that deserved no honor nor praise.

"Kiyoko? Hey sis, you ok?"

With a placid face and no turn of her head from the carriage window, Kiyoko laid eyes on her brother who expressed deep concern for her emotional state. Trying her best to abate her brother's uneasiness, she gave the usual sad smile. Diru always saw this smile as " I am troubled, but please do not worry for me". Prying into his sister's reasons was below Diru's morals so he sat back, returned a smile and rested himself the best he could.

**-Further down the road- **

Imagawa Akira lived in a rural part outside of Tokyo. He had wished to not live directly in the city of Tokyo, preferring more of the quieter life on the ocean side. Steep cliffs ran down at a slope into the crashing waters. A few miles from this water's edge, was the house of Imagawa. It was a grand sight to the eyes, beautiful architecture displaying the brilliance of original Japanese art. A road from this house led the way down and into Tokyo's main road. This long winding road was threaded through hillsides and a deep forest before it reached the industrial civilization of Tokyo. It was a long nine miles to travel whether by foot, carriage or horseback.

"It won't be long, I bet."

Halfway through this road residing in the deep, dark forest with minimal shine of sunlight, five men made up a blockade. All five were starved for money. When the turquoise eyed man presented them a bountiful pay to simply kidnap a girl, their mouths salivated like a dog's. The huskier man of th bunch, stood about six feet and weighed well over 200 pounds. A large, machete-like blade was tied to his obese side and the face he wore was of iron and stone. The run into this sort of man at night, you would be lucky to escape with your life. A smaller, skinnier man stood at this beast's side. Though skinny, he had the most gorgeous features that could even rival Akira's. His chestnut eyes were so placid yet so emotionless, one could cry when seeing them.

" Yukishiro-sama is promising us a large sum of money, Shin, so do not mess up and kill her."

The handsome faced man shot a look of complete authority. The large man nodded with his fat head in unwilling consent. The other three of the group, your average looking men, sat at the sides of the road, waiting for the carriage that should be approaching soon. A chilled wind blew through the forest, ruffling the mens' clothes and giving them the appearance of menacing demons.

" Do you really think we ca trust that man, Tomoya?"

The slender man looked back to his comrade and gave such a smooth, heartless smile that was enough to strike the coldest fear.

" I, like yourself, Shin...am a criminal. Criminals like us are able to tell through the lies of men. We are by nature defensive and always study the person before we concede and take a deal from anyone especially one like this. While talking with that man, I had kept my eyes locked into his during the whole conversation. Believe me, Shin...I can tell when a man lies right off the bat. This Yukishiro-sama...he is a kind of criminal that will always uphold his promises. If I suspected otherwise, I would have been able to tell in his eyes."

The carriage clattered its way into the thickening forest. The sound of the horses' hooves beating the ground became a nonstop annoyance. Kiyoko rested into her mother's arms, happy to feel her mother's warmth around her. Diru was laid back and nodding off to sleep. Both the women wondered how he could stand to sleep like that while the carriage bounced and rocked.

" Kiyoko, you seem to have really put your best charm forward this afternoon for Akira."

" Yes, I must be convincing, mustn't I?"

" Daughter, you do not have to marry this man just for us...I want you to be happy with a man you love from the bottom of your heart. If you do not truly love Akira, please reconsider this marriage."

Kiyoko didn't look up to her mother but instead reasted her head on her bosom, closed her eyes and let her mother hold her close. Kiyoko was more optimistic than her mother and brother. Akira was smart and loving. She knew she would come to forget his political position and love the man for who he was. He was wealthy too, which would help her and the family out greatly. Kiyoko refused to let mother become a geisha again and sell herself. Diru worked a hard job most of the time at the Akabeko restaurant but the money wasn't enough to support all three of them. Their best chance would be Kiyoko finding someone wealthy enough to marry. Akira had been a great find. She even smiled as she remembered how she met that man. It was pouring rain in the middle of fall. The streets were crowded with people rushing to get home and out of the rain. Kiyoko was just leaving a store and heading home. A man in too much of a rush pushed her into the street. She landed wrong on her ankle and sprained it. As if that wasn't bad enough, not far ahead was stampeding horses with a large carriage being drug by them. The beasts showed no relent and she had shielded herself, knowing death would be close. Then...someone grabbed her by her arm and jerked her back onto the sidewalk and out of the carriage's way just before it rolled over the spot Kiyoko had been. When she looked up, she saw a man with such handsome features and such a perfected smile. Both were soaked head to toe in the rain, but the little imperfection did not bother them as both looked into one another's eyes for the longest time. And then his creamy, masculine voice spoke_..."Are you ok?"_ And since then, she had admiration for the man...once she learned he was the Meiji Governor named Imagawa Akira, then she strayed for a bit, but not for long. She was drawn to him but never completely in love with him like the girls she knows always describe. _" To be in love, you feel so light, so fluttery. your head swims and your heart beats three times its pace. Your lungs breath deeper and harder and your whole chest aches. You feel rubbery and so weak when you see him. And your eyes cannot help but wander over his body then lock into his eyes. What a feeling it is!" _Kiyoko regretted to say she never felt that kind of feeling around Akira.

"WHOA!"

The horses whinnied and stopped abruptly, the carriage coming to a screeching halt. There was some shouting and yelling. Diru had landed on the floor, but was soon awake once he heard the bone-chilling sound of human flesh being cut. The yells abated. Diru growled and grabbed the hilt of his sword. The sword he carried had been a special one. It was two wooden scabbards, one a fool scabbard to make the real sword appear wooden. He wasn't about the draw the sword though with the camouflage scabbard. Whatever was happening out there, demanded the skill of a real, metal sword.

" She's in the carriage!"

The yell of a man chilled Kiyoko and her mother. Diru hopped out of the carriage to see who exactly was out there. Once he did, a large man opened the other side of the carriage. Kiyoko shrieked like a banshee as she was plucked from her very mother's arms. Diru turned around to see just in time. He hopped onto the carriage and slashed down at the tall, obese man only for the man to catch the blade in his hand! Diru fastened his grip onto the sword and tried to cut down but this mean looking outlaw tugged the sword and slammed Diru into the ground.

" KIYOKO!"

Kiyoko had been knocked out and was slung over the man's shoulder. Four of the men ran off down the road and then into a secluded part of the forest on a trail. A single man stood in the road to be witness to Diru's suffering. Blood dripped from the corner of Diru's mouth. The last glimpse Diru ever saw was that skinny man with such passive eyes watching him with the faintest touch of a smirk. And then...blackness.

**-Secluded clearing in the forest. Late Evening.-**

Tomoya came back to the group of men waiting for him. the girl had been laid down with a wet rag on her head. Shin was hunched over her, taking care of her and damping another wet towel around her neck. The other three men were laughing and joking around. Shin looked up to see the small Tomoya make his entrance. Tomoya gave a nod of acknowledgement before coming and kneeling by Kiyoko's side. The back of his fingers rested on her cheek, feeling it warmer than the usual. Shin had the look of confusion and shame on his face.

" I am trying to cool her down, Tomoya...It was a bit too much for her."

" I can see that. Hmph, you know she would make a great toy for men like us. Such a beautiful woman."

The men chuckled. Tomoya now looked up to see the men at ease. A sickening, snake-like grin split his face and before Shin knew it, Tomoya had unsheathed a katana sword and brought it down with such force that Shin's obese body had been split into two slabs. Before the other three could react, Tomoya jumped in between the small ring and slashed right and then left, cutting the men in half at their waists. Blood was splattered all over the trees and surrounding grass and rocks. A fine dotted line of blood was fashioned on his face. after the twitching of the bodies dissapated, Tomoya approached the unconscious Kiyoko, staring down at her doll-like figure. Tomoya raised his sword and brought it down with the same rush of force, but stopped it only a centimeter from the collar of the kimono. Slowly, he ran the blood stained blade down the front of her, cutting slightly the silk material. After exercising his bit of fun, he sheathed the katana and gathered Kiyoko into his arms and walked further down the path. Down that way laid another smaller road where a hidden carriage with harnessed jet black steeds stomped impatiently. Tomoya nodded to the driver, entered the carriage with Kiyoko and took a seat. Across from him sat the turquoise eyed man.

" So this is the infamous Kiyoko?"

" Yes, this is the fiancee of Imagawa Akira, Yukishiro-sama."


	4. Fear

Yay! Chapter 4! I know it took me a long time to write this chapter but hey! It's done! I had to rewrite it but ah well. I am thankful for the reviews I been getting! Please, keep reviewing for me! And I'll keep writing! Thank you!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Fear**

**-Kamiya Dojo. Night-**

The night was lit with a waxing half moon. Heaven's candles, in the billions, dotted the clear night sky. Crickets gave concert to the night air, essencing it with their age old music. The smells of night flowers perfumed the air with the sweetest smells. This was the kind of night one could imagine a beautiful maiden in white walking through singing a mystic song that would come off as eerie yet so enchanting and hypotizing. Alas, no matter how serene this mythical night was, it was not a night of abiding by one's imaginitive mind. All through Tokyo the news spread about the abduction of Kisagi Kiyoko. The message was relayed to Imagawa Akira as quick as possible. It wasn't an hour after the messenger left that Akira came thundering through the Tokyo streets on horseback for the Kisagi household. Tokyo was in turmoil once the unfortunate news went full circle. Mother and Akira cried in another's arms in mourning. Diru frowned upon the whole scene. They cried and fretted as if Kiyoko had died, not been kidnapped. Did they not have hope for Kiyoko to survive? Diru had taken leaving for the Kamiya Dojo to talk to his good pal Sanosuke about it. As much as a lazy freeloader he was, he still was a good and trusty friend to turn to.  
Kaoru and Yahiko stayed inside the dojo area while Diru sat alone outside on the back porch. He sat against the wall of the dojo, his head dropped between his legs while his arms rested on his elbows. Even Kenshin was afraid to approach Diru in this kind of state. Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko and Megumi felt sympathy for Diru losing his sister the way he did. Only Sanosuke knew exactly how Diru was feeling. While the other thought it was more of anger, Sanosuke knew it wasn't. What Diru felt was endless guilt.

_" I heard something outside of the carriage. Naturally, I jumped out to see what had stopped the carriage. Once I looked back this giant of a man was dragging my sister out of the carriage kicking and screaming! I tried to attack him, I put so much force into that blow but he only caught the blade, then swung it and slammed me into the earth! I was so helpless to rescue my very own sister. I felt so...useless! It's my fault she got kidnapped! I let her! If I hadn't stepped out of the carriage, if I had just stayed in there and waited...then maybe I could have kept her from being taken. What have I done to deserve this? What has she done?...Kiyoko doesn't deserve to have anymore trauma in her life."_

Sanosuke bit down hard o the fishbone he was sucking on, cracking the bone in half. His teeth stayed clenched behind his closed mouth, his eyes focused on the polished floors of the dojo. Diru was right. Kiyoko deserved no such treatment. Sanosuke had met her quite a few times and she was such a beautiful, polite and genuinely loving woman. Sanosuke had first fell in love with her, secretly coveting her, but in the end he came to love her as a close friend instead. It upsetted him to hear that such filthy bandits without a smidget of honor would sink so low as to kidnap such a sweet woman. It even pained him to think what they may do to her.

" Did Diru say what they looked like, Sano?"

" Yeah, he did. He said one was overly obese; a giant of a man. The other three he didn't get to see very well but one he said stood out even more than the fat one. He said this other one was slender and he took the appearance of ice's attitude. Some kind of cold bastard who probably masterminded the whole thing."

" But what about that murder? Do you think they're connected somehow?"

" Possibly. I would have to go out tomorrow and get some word on it. Stop asking questions, Kaoru, and help Megumi tend to Diru. As scary as he looks right now, he still needs some rest with those bruises. And I would think he wouldn't wanna go home right about now. He told me Akira's there. you know how that Meiji punk is."

" Excuse me, but even though he is Meiji, he has been nothing but nice anc concerned for Kiyoko."

" Shut up, vixen. (eyes slant) you wouldn't know half as much as I do about Diru. Plus, it's your job to help with physical wounds, not mental ones."

" A doctor is a doctor! And I may make you pay next time you get hurt for that remark!"

Sanosuke departed from the room with his hands shoved into his pockets, ignoring Megumi's last comment. Megumi settled herself down, sitting on the ground with folded arms and, though kind of cute, a menacing scowl. Kaoru, Kenshin and Yahiko stayed out of it, taking more pleasure in seeing the two arguing. Kaoru continued to peek at diru through the crack of the shoji door. Kenshin placed a calm hand on her shoulder, distracting her attention.

" Miss Kaoru, why don't you and Miss Megumi coax Diru into coming in for a cup of hot tea and a warm bed? I'm sure he'll be grateful."

The two girls didn't object to Kenshin and made their way onto the back patio. After a bit of debating, Diru had caved into the girls' wishes and came inside, letting them lead him to a comforting bed. Megumi took for the kitchen to pour some hot green tea for Diru to drink before going to sleep. It was true what Sanosuke had said, that Megumi didnt know Diru nor Kiyoko much but that didn't mean she knew what she was talking about. She had in fact met Imagawa Akira on a few occasions, and every time he had been a kindly man despite his position in the Meiji government. It was also why Sanosuke and Diru got along so well. Both hated the government with such passion.  
Kenshin only took a seat after closing the open door. The situation was quite serious. He wondered what Akira planned to do about this mess. One would guess that a man with Akira's position, would call on some of the finest hunters and trackers in the imperial army to find Kiyoko wherever she may be in Japan. That may be true, but it wouldn't be set up to go until tomorrow morning at the earliest. Kenshin knew that the sadness in Diru's heart would never go away. He carried all the blame for what happened. Kenshin unfortunately knew the pain of a loved one being taken away. Your heart tends to tighten until you think it isn't beating, and your chest constricts until you think the air had been squeezed out entirely. To think you could have prevented the incident from ever happening, well...to know you failed in that category, the scar stays with you for the rest of your life. Gently, Kenshin traced that scar on his cheek that completed the unique 'X'...and he did his best to push those memories away that were beginning to stir.

**- Carriage. Heading for Northern Japan. Night.-**

The carriage rattled and bumped o the thin road that snaked its way through hills and farmland. Tomoya had long since fell asleep. Kiyoko was still knocked out and propped in the same seat as Tomoya. The only one awake was Enishi who watched so carefully the girl's face. An occasional twitch of her eye would occur, the only clue to a possible torturing dream. It was funny how one looked so purely innocent when they slept but once awake, that innocence slipped away into the subconsciousness. The only thing left would be the sarcasm, the demand for respect and recognition. Enishi had no doubt when this girl woke, she would be quite mad and be shouting on the top of her small lungs. He was prepared for such a scenario.  
Tomoya opened one eye to see Enishi focusing his sight out the window. Those frosted eyes saw everything in front of him but nothing. Tomoya grimaced and stretched his arms in the air, smirking some.

" Enishi-sama. Why don't you rest some? I'll stay up and watch over the girl."

" I am fine, Tomoya. (looks to him dangerously) I don't need your opinions."

" (unphased) Of course, Enishi-sama."

Darkness. A pain radiated in the back of Kiyoko's head. She opened her eyes to see she was in a carriage. Before her eyes sat a handsome man with white hair and beautiful blue eyes that reflected just the right amount of moonlight to be called mesmerizing. Even his voice sounded firm yet seductive. But she knew he wasn't one of the good guys. Kiyoko looked to the man who sat beside her. Yet another gorgeous man but both looked so dangerous! She cowered to her own corner of the carriage, her eyes so frightened like a doe's.

" Ah, she is awake."

Before her, she could see these handsome mens' faces turn into a wolves' face, their eyes feasting on her present fear. Kiyoko tucked her head in shyly, her body shaking. Enishi laughed at her mockingly.

" I expected some kind of fiesty, fiery spirit. Not a docile, tamed kitten."

" I am far from docile when it comes to the likes of you threatening my life!"

Both men laughed at her meek threat. Kiyoko could see them filling up on her pettiness. It made her mad enough to jump from her seat and strike out at Enishi. Four scratches were graced upon Enishi's smooth cheek, and small, faint lines of blood leaking down. The smiling, easy-going attitude he first presented disappeared and was replaced by such a cold, hardened look that Kiyoko was afraid the man would strike her down. Tomoya wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back into sitting position on the soft seat. Inside Kiyoko's heart raced as fast as a hummingbird's. The beast that sat across from her glared such an unnatural glare that it eradicated the defiance she just felt. Kiyoko tucked her head in tightly, squinting her eyes shut. Tomoya laughed and held her, keeping her warm.

" Never strike out at him, miss. Unless you wish for death."

Kiyoko's eyes met Enishi's frozen ones. It was as if he was telling her what kind of submission he expected from her.

" Let me tell you the rules, Miss Kiyoko. You will dare not to touch me, MUCH LESS strike at me. I expect total submission of your freedom to me. You will only speak when spoken to and you will not ever backtalk me! I've kidnapped you for reasons that you shouldn't ever try asking me about. All you will have to do for the duration of your stay in my household, is to shut up, stay locked in your room and do not bother me for anything. You hear me?"

" Yes, sir. I promise to follow all your rules."

Tomoya watched how quickly the girl submitted to Enishi. Who could blame her? Tomoya knew how heartless he himself was, but Enishi was far worse. He felt no emotion for anything nor anyone. The only thing he was concerned about was his quest to kill the Battousai. It didn't matter how many other people got killed or hurt in the process. As long as he knew it would complete his purpose, it was sufficient. Tomoya gave her a little tug with his arm around her.

" Get some more sleep, Kiyoko-san. It'll do you some good."


	5. Imperial

I am actually a bit disappointed in this chapter. simpyl cause it didn't reach my 2,000 word mark. It's only 1,940 words. -sighs- Ah well! Anyhow, where are my reviews! I need some in depth reviews about what you think of the plotline, the characters and so on. Opinion matters to me, readers! Well, enjoy the chapter and please be kind to drop in a review and make my day just a wee bit happier!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Imperial**

**-Imagawa Household. Morning.-**

Fifteen imperial troops had gathered at the house of Imagawa Akira. There was loud chattering, laughter and shouts. For a simple bunch of fifteen, they made quite the racket. All had been kept in the lobby of the large household. Servants came in to serve them all kinds of enriched foods to suppress any anger or impatience. Even the servants exchanged glances with one another as if to ask whether or not these men were really part of the imperial army of the Emperor. It was hard to believe these men to be when their manners in Akira's household were so rude and unbecoming.

" Kika, Master hasn't returned yet...What are we going to do with this bunch?"

" We'll have to entertain them with food and sake as long as we can. Master Akira shouldn't be longer, Miroko."

Not even minutes later after the servants' conversation did Imagawa Akira finally arrive. The front doors to his household had been thrown open to reveal a fatigued and weary Akira. Behind him walked in a middle-aged woman. One of the servants had already recognized the woman to be Kiyoko's mother and rushed forth to take her belongings off her hand and carry them off to a guest room. Akira's eyes had darkened circles around them and were slightly puffy from his sorrow. Deep within those worn hollows, were angered and vengeful eyes of the most feared dragon. No words had to be spoken to these men before their yaps had shut and nothing but the sound of birds could be heard.Part of Akira's disheveled hair fell about his face, conjuring a rather demonic look. Seeing the speechless mens' faces, Akira took the advantage, stood straight and barked his orders with such a commanding voice that rattled the very walls of his home.

" YOU men, are to track down the route Kiyoko's kidnappers had taken! And believe me! I WILL have your heads if you are but a hair stray of the right course! She had been kidnapped mid-way down this road in the forest! We'll go into town for supplies and then we'll start from that spot in the forest! Do I make myself clear! MOVE OUT!"

" SIR YES SIR!"

The reckless bunch had quickly taken uniform march and left the house to mount their horses and move out. Akira turned to his future mother-in-law and softened his face for her as to not frighten the poor woman.

" I shall go with them of course. Please, make yourself at home in my household. Anything you need my servants will be glad to get it for you. Rest easy Kisagi-san, I shall find her no later then two weeks' time."

Akira turned about and walked out of the house to mount his own steed and lead the men into the city of Tokyo. The thundering of horses' hooves shook the ground as they galloped off down the dusty road. The jangling sound of armor and swords disappeared after some minutes. The servants took to Kisagi-san's sides and watch them leave as she did. Deep within her heart, Kiyoko's mother prayed for her daughter's safety and virtue.

Akira rode his horse hard, goading it on as fast as it would take him. The small group of men followed behind him loyally, trying their best to catch up. Akira had urged his horse to run so fast that now the feeling of the horses' feet on the ground couldn't be felt. It gave the impression the horse was flying down the road and with it, carried a soul of angst feelings. The rush of the wind chilled Akira's smooth cheeks. He had been fortunate for the Emperor to grant his request. Even if the Emperor hadn't, Akira would have gone out himself to scour the land of Japan to find Kiyoko. If it meant to risk his life, he would. Nothing was too far for him.

**-Kamiya Dojo. Late Morning.-**

Diru woke up in the room the girls had given him. The sun shone through his opened window with an ironic smile. How could the day be so happy when he was so depressed and full of distraught? The warm blanket baked him at a comfortable temperature. The comfort seduced him to stay in bed for a few more minutes and enjoy its feeling. Diru rested the back of his hand on his forehead to fine himself sweating. He looked away to the side, staring at the door into the room. There was only one wish Diru had. To return home to find his mother and sister there with smiling faces. It was all he could ever wish for at this moment. If he could just rewind time and start over...

"Diru-san?"

Diru's eyes had been staring into space so deeply that he hadn't notice the gorgeous woman walk in with steaming tea. Her vixen eyes and long black hair was the very symbol of shy beauty. A faint smile came to his face to welcome Takani Megumi. The woman knelt down beside him and showed him the hot green tea and some rice balls for him to eat. Diru sat up in his small bed and took the tea first, letting the warm liquid wash down his throat with a soothing feeling. This small moment took his mind off his sister and gave him a small token of knowing serenity and happiness.

" Thank you very much. I needed that."

" I bet you did, Diru. (giggles some then places a hand on his shoulder) You know, when you can't talk to Sano, you could talk to me or even Kaoru. Hmm, but it would be better to talk to me instead. (smiled and stood back up) Excuse me. I am making dumplings for lunch. I better see you out of this room and not sulking."

Diru let the easy-going Megumi leave the room and attend to her cooking. He took one of the rice balls into his hand and simply looked it over, admiring the simplicity of its making. A faint smile crept into his lips before he bit into the softness of the food, letting the taste take to his tongue.

**-Enishi's household. Late afternoon.-**

It had taken more time than Enishi had wished for the journey. The carriage was heading through a narrow path in a forest. Light ahead indicated the ends of the forest. The horses rushed through it and broke into full sunlight that pounded heat upon the carriage. Kiyoko slept in Tomoya's arms for a major duration of the ride. Ever since the incident last night with her scratching him, retaliating in such a way unexpected of her class, it gave Enishi time to think about what kind of measures of restraints he should use on her. The one room he planned to place her in had a window. The drop from that window was no more than two stories. When one was desperate for escape, people have been known to jump from five story buildings. He decided then he must chain her to the bed. Of course, there would be a servant to tend to her needs and unlock her when she had to use the restroom. He wasn't that inhumane as to deny a woman the rights to a bathroom. If she had been more reserved, he may have been open to allow her to wander his house. Enishi traced the scratches on his face again as he did last night. Certainly, they weren't enough to leave any kind of scar but did sting. He cocked a smile and knew it would be in his best interests to keep a watchful eye on her.

" Hm, it seems I am home."

It was another beach house as he had before but in the far Northern parts of Japan. He'd bought it far too long ago during his times of his Jinchuu Mafia. He'd long since forgotten about it until a week ago. Now, the carriage rattled up this house's driveway, the horses finally stopped and able to rest their exhausted lungs. Tomoya shook Kiyoko gently. Her eyelids slowly peeled themselves open. The man known as Yukishiro Enishi had gotten up and stepped out of the carriage. Immediately Kiyoko sat up and wondered where they were. When she looked out the carriage window, she saw the neverending horizon of nothing but crisp, blue ocean! Tomoya gave a slight chuckle near her ear as he leaned in over her shoulder.

" It's the ocean. We're in the far northern corner of Japan."

Kiyoko's eyes widened in fright. That meant they were many miles away from Tokyo and away from her family! Here, she was helpless and had to be dependent on these monsters! Tears brimmed the bottom of her eyes, her lips quavering with the fear of what kind of submission she had to give to these men.

" Come on. Let's not keep Enishi-sama waiting. He'll be furious."

Both exited the carriage to see Enishi waiting for them on the porch of his Western styled house. Once Tomoya and Kiyoko started up the few steps, a whip cracked. Kiyoko turned around so sharply to see the carriage tottering off. Once the horses reached the edge of the forest, Kiyoko turned around to see Enishi glaring at her with anger. What had she done? Kiyoko tucked her chin instinctively, showing the submission she was abiding to. Enishi opened the door and let Tomoya in first. Kiyoko hesitated a step to enter the house...thinking that maybe if she turned around now...maybe she could...

" GET BACK HERE!"

Kiyoko had jumped off the porch and hiked her kimono up, running as fast as she could towards the woods. It wasn't long before Enishi caught up to her and grabbed her around her tiny waist roughly, pulling her back. Kiyoko turned around in his arms to see his hand raised, the back of his hand coming down. The adrenaline kicked in and the hand seemed to come closer and closer and closer...hearing her own heartbeat in her ears. Kiyoko squinted her eyes shut and cringed up, ready to take the slap...nothing. Kiyoko opened one eye to see Enishi's hand no more than an inch from her cheek. What stopped him? He let her go and grabbed her hand, dragging her back to the house.

" If you try that again, Kiyoko, I swear on my grave that I'll kill you!"

Tomoya watched empathically at the speculation. Kiyoko resisted against Enishi's strength, but was obviously no match. It was foolish to have tried running away in plain sight like she did. What was she thinking to pull a stunt like that? A foolish woman she was indeed. Tomoya stepped aside to let Enishi enter the doorway while pulling along the struggling Kiyoko. Tomoya kept his laughter in, hiding the smile with the sleeve of his own kimono as Kiyoko was giving Enishi a hard time getting her up the staircase. Enishi uttered a few words, whipped around and bent down. he slung Kiyoko over his shoulder and turned, heading upstairs with much ease. Kiyoko pounded her little fists on his muscular back, hollering and crying like a child.

" (Speaking to himself) You'd better calm down, little girl...in this house, Enishi's word is law. Whoever disobeys is punished by his ideal of righteous punishment."

Tomoya gave the commotion no thought as he settled himself down on a soft, Western couch and began to doze. In all truth, sleeping in a carriage like that was the most uncomfortable way to go about gaining rest.


	6. Brothers

A long chapter! not much to say just review please!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Brothers**

**-Kamiya Dojo. Late Morning.-**

Diru was sitting with the rest of the Kenshins group as they surrounded a table full of delicious food. Chatter was exchanged between them and quite lively chatter it was. The only one not joining in was Diru. He sat with a full plate of steaming food and ate so slowly, his eyes cast down to the tray and its porcelain plates. Over and over, he racked the guilt and blame onto his shoulders with every thought. He kept asking himself what kind of brother would let his own sister be kidnapped so simply. The only ones to notice the pain stricken face was Megumi and Sanosuke. The two traded looks of sympathy then looked upon poor, hurt Diru. Megumi quickly nudged Sanosuke in the stomach, shooting him a side glance.

" (whispers) Speak to him, Sano. After all, he is your best friend. Try to cheer him up."

Sanosuke begrudgedly stood up. diru hadn't even the noticed before him until Sanosuke touched Diru's shoulder. Once he did, the reality of where Diru was came back to him. His eyes went up to see Sanosuke standing and with one of his easy going grins.

" Come on, let's go have a talk, eh? I'm not that hungry anyhow (thoughts: The hell I'm not but you're more important...I guess) so let's go on the back porch."

Diru gave first intention to decline the offer but after considering the rudeness if he refused, stood and exited the room with Sanosuke. Diru stepped out onto the back porch and looked to the bright blue sky with envy. Diru's thick, black, glossy hair waved in the gentle wind's kiss. His eyes were blinded now with the idea of revenge, of hatred and despair. The blue eyes that matched his sister's reached up to the sky. And even his voice changed.

" What is you wanted me for, Sanosuke?"

" Only to ask ya what's up. Look, I know how you feel about your sis being kidnapped, but moping around ain't gonna help now is it? We're trying to keep up our spirits so maybe you can rest a bit easier. "

" So what do you think I should do? Do what Akira is doing and hack down every tree in Japan to find her? You think that would help?"

" You love your sister don't you? I know if she was my sister and she got kidnapped, I wouldn't be just hacking down trees, I'd be hacking down damned cities!"

"Huh."

Diru turned on heel and walked back inside the dojo without another word. The virus that had infected him over the night was spreading. Already it had taken his sight and now it was inking his mind of clarity. All he wanted right now was for those bandits to be in front of him on hands and knees, brutally beatened and begging for mercy before he had the joy of severing their ugly heads. His sister was so innocent, so pure. What she got she didn't deserve at all.

Akira let the soldiers do the supplies shopping. He'd visited the Kisagi house to see if Diru had returned there. Not finding him there, he knew where he would be at. Akira spurred his horse hard, riding him through the streets at monstrous speed. People jumped out of the equine's way, waving fists and shouting profane words at its reckless rider. Akira came to the doors of the Kamiya dojo, halting his horse. It reared and paced with hi-strung energy.

" Kamiya Kaoru! Is Kisagi Diru here!"

The shouts echoed into the residence. Kenshin looked to Kaoru who gave a faulted face and excused herself from the table. The others stood and followed Kaoru until they reached the front porch. Kaoru walked the sidewalk and opened the doors to see the handsome Akira mounted on his steed, his face colder than usual. He entered the property and looked around, hoping to see Diru. Not seeing him, his golden eyes turned to Kaoru who smiled meekly.

" Where is he?"

" He's here, he's inside. I'll go get him."

Diru came to the doorway of the dojo with Sanosuke behind him. Diru stared at Akira with a peculiar madness. Akira could tell the darkness that had already infested Diru's heart and he smiled in gladness. this would mean his proposition wouldn't be turned down so quickly by the brother.

" Diru! I have great news! My request from the Emperor went through. I have been granted top soldiers who specialize in tracking and hunting. We've come to Tokyo to stock up on supplies. We're going to track Kiyoko down, starting at the place where she had been abucted. I come here to seek you out and I ask of you...will you join us in the hunt for your sister? I felt that I shouldn't be the only one with a fiery heart searching for one of the most important person in my life. We shall become brothers soon enough... so both should set out together, am I right? I have an extra horse for you to ride if you do decide to come. Do you accept?"

Kenshin looked alarmed by this proposal. As he looked into Diru's eyes he could see the lust. They shimmered with the very thought of joinging this expedition and not just in hopes for finding his sister, but for the lust of bloodshed of her kidnappers. Wouldn't it be enough to find her alive and take her back? Kenshin had wanted nothing more but for useless killing to cease in the world. He'd done his share in being death's helper. Now he wanted to aid life. He looked to Akira and placed a hand on Diru's broad shoulder.

" If Diru goes, this one shall go too."

" A former battousai? (grins) Of course you can come, Kenshin. I'll have to find a horse for rent then in the city for you."

" I'm coming too! I'm good friends with Diru. Kiyoko's been like a sister to me too. There's no telling me otherwise."

Eyes rested on Sanosuke as he grinned and pounded his fists together, demonstrating his readiness. Akira didn't smile but nodded and agreed to let him come along as well. The more the merrier if real trouble made itself present to them on their journey. to have the famous "Zanza" accompanying them could possibly come in handy. Diru looked to Kenshin and Sanosuke with softened eyes. He could see how much his friends cared for him and cared for his pain enough to emerge themselves into this mess. And he gladly welcomed them for the journey. He couldn't deny willing friends of his and of Kiyoko's to join.

" I'll come back here with the troops and with the horses."

" I'm coming too!"

" You're staying here, brat!"

Sanosuke kicked Yahiko into the side of the dojo with a loud clatter. A vessel popped in Sanosuke's forehead as he gritted his teeth. Even though Yahiko and Kiyoko were acquaintances, it didn't mean a kid like him should come on such a dangerous mission. Yahiko growled and jumped up, thrashing his Shinai sword around in anger.

" Stupid rooster head! What didja do that for!"

" Look! Kenshin and I are going, ok? I don't feel right leaving only Kaoru and Megumi by themselves so stay here with them, you hear? They need at least ONE man here...even if it's a dope."

" WHAT!"

The feud abated and Yahiko stomped his way into the dojo. Akira turned his horse around and ran out of the gateway and off to find horses for Kenshin and Sanosuke. Diru turned and walked into the house with a calmer spirit. Kenshin and Sanosuke followed and then Megumi and Kaoru. The two girls wondered the same thing. Would Sanosuke and Kenshin be ok? They had no idea how strong the enemy was. None of them did, even Akira. Both just hoped for the best and had only the hope that the two would return in one piece.

" I'll be back later, you guys. I'm going to the Akabeko for a few minutes."

" Sano! Akira's going to return soon with horses for us. Don't you think we should wait a bit?"

" I'll be fine, Kenshin. Give me only about fifteen minutes."

Sanosuke turned and left the dojo premises and made his way down the street to the Akabeko, hands in pockets. The Akabeko certainly did serve good food, but you could go there for another thing. Since many people loved to dine there, including bandits, one could also find out easy information about anything going on in the city. It would be better to have an idea of the man they were chasing instead of a ghost figure. People only shoved past him on this busy morning, everyone going about their own way. Sanosuke smiled with a hint of sarcasm.

" Ah, Tokyo...the heart of the beast."

**-Akabeko. Noon-**

The place was swarming with people! Policemen, workers and your regular citizens were all coming here for their lunch. The cooks were dishing out food as fast as they could and waitresses were making their way around the restaurant to feed their demanding customers. Sanosuke walked in through the doors and glanced at the people who've come here. Yes, lunch time was the best time to come to this place. His 'favorite' waitress, Tae, was going about and doing her job with efficient ease. He smiled and waved her.

" You aren't going to greet your favorite customer?"

" What do you want, Sanosuke! We're kind of busy here."

" Theeen you wouldn't mine me going around and asking questions?"

" What are you now? A detective?"

"...Eh, sort of. (whispers) Kenshin and I are going with Imagawa Akira to search for Kisagi Kiyoko. I need to see if there's any kind of man around who may know anything about the kidnapping or about the man behind it all. Please, Tae, can you point me to someone? It won't be for a loss cause."

" Like your tab here?"

"...(eyes slant) Yeah, I guess."

"...There's a man sitting over there (points out the one walled place. A man sat alone sipping some sake). He always brags about being a bandit and underworld fighter, like you used to. He may know a thing or two."

" (smiled) Thanks, Tae."

Sanosuke made his way to the man's table and humbly sat himself down. A waitress came and Sanosuke took an order, confusing the man before him. Once the waitress left, Sanosuke turned to the man and gave a half smile. A bead of sweat dripped down the oily cheek of this disgusting man, his eyes full of worry. Being what he was, he knew who sat before him. The white coat, the tapes around his stomach and feet...yes this was Sanosuke, known to others like himself as Zanza.

" Wh-what can I do f-f-for you?"

" Nothing much. I just need a bit of information. Now, we can go about it two ways. Either I...beat it out of you or...you simply tell me everything I ask for. Got it? We can leave here perfectly unharmed or I can leave with you broken."

" I'll-I'll try to answer your questions. Just don't hurt me!"

" Good. Now, I know everyone knows about the kidnapping of Imagawa-sama's fiancee, Kisagi Kiyoko. (the man nods solemnly) What I want to know is whether or not you're involved. (The man shakes his head no) Well then, do you at least know who's responsible for this?"

"...I...I was asked to aid in the kidnapping. The man promised a large sum of money just to kidnap the girl. I was ready to agree but...it didn't feel right. Something was wrong with the deal. I don't know what it was, but I declined. There was something purely sinister about how he smiled, how his eyes bore into me as if to force me to say yes."

" Well that means you got a good look at him then. Tell me what the man looked like."

" He...had white or light purple hair or something...It was short, spiked...and his eyes were an unusual color. A light blue, like a turquoise or powder blue...He stood at about an average man's heighth. He wore nice clothing too and he carried a large sword strapped to his back. I thought it unusual cause many carried their swords at their side. He wore strange glasses too. Small, black, round lenses...they didn't hardly cover the eyes...must have been some attempt at a fashion statement, heh..."

"...Did you get his name? Tell me! Did you get the bastard's name!"

The Akabeko became silent as Sanosuke reached across the table and grabbed the poor man by the collar and shook him. By the description, Sanosuke didn't need the name but he had to be sure. Tae's face faulted as she realized who it was. The man stammered but nodded his head. Sanosuke dropped the guy and sat back down, glancing to everyone around him.

" Mind your own business! Do whatever you all were doing!"

People cowered and did so, going back to talking, eating or whatnot. The man straightened his clothes out, and patted his head with a handkerchief.

"...His name was Enishi...Yukishiro Enishi."

Sanosuke stood up in a single, fluid motion, turned and walked out of the restaurant without further words. This was to be a grim journey, a very grim journey. If indeed this was the same man who had kidnapped Kaoru, the same man who sought to kill Kenshin...this search could turn quite dangerous.

**-Kamiya Dojo. Afternoon.-**

Akira had returned with two horses for the men coming with him but he only saw Kenshin! Kenshin told him that Sanosuke had gone out to get something and they should wait at least five minutes and so they did. Sanosuke came through the gateway, pushing horses aside to get through. Disgruntled soldiers mumbled a few things under their breath about the man's rudeness but didn't speak up. Akira turned the horse about and saw Sanosuke there, waiting.

" Finally."

" Yeah, yeah. (grabs the horse's reigns) Sorry to keep you waiting. (mounts the horse as does Kenshin). Let's get going shall we?"

Akira nodded and the three turned to exit the gateways. Kaoru and Megumi were there to wave off the men. Just as the three were about to exit, a man came rushing in on a messenger horse. Both he and the horse were drenched in sweat from the long run. Sanosuke's horse reared up in surprise but he was able to keep his seat by holding onnto the saddle for dear life.

" What's your problem!"

Sanosuke barked at the weary man who panted almost as hard as the horse did. the messenger ignored him and turned to Imawgawa Akira with a sad face. He pulled from his kimono a rolled up scroll and handed it gingerly to Akira.

" This was dropped off at your house. I got a horse and ran as fast as I could Akira-sama."

Akira ripped open the scroll and read its contents aloud.

" I've kidnapped your beautiful fiancee. I demand a ransom for her safe return from you. I am in the far Northern parts of Japan. Have good luck finding me. You got a full week to find me and deliver the ransom money. In return I shall return your fiancee unscathed and untouched."

Akira ripped the note in hald and threw it to the dusty ground in anger. Sanosuke and Kenshin exchanged the looks of worry before they turned back to the blazing Akira. Akira turned his back on them and gave a sharp kick to his horse's flanks.

" MOVE OUT!"


	7. Fragrance

Sorry for the slowness! So how was the Thanksgiving! Meh, mine sucked...no one showed up -.- But hey! Gave me more time to work on the story! And get much need sleep! Now, this chapter, I am not sure how good it is. I don't think it is as good as the previous chapters, but that's what reviews are for! So please, drop a review in and tell me what your opinions are! I'm welcome to criticism and such...oh yes, I forgot to do one thing...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kenshin, Enishi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, Kaoru or any other Kenshin character. I DO OWN Tomoya, Kiyoko, Diru, Akira and Kiyoko's mother. So please do not steal my characters!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Fragrance**

**-Enishi's Household. Afternoon-**

Kiyoko woke up to see the sun shining through her window. There wasn't a cloud in the sky to mar the immaculate, masculine beauty. To sweeten the scenery, a crisp yet sweet floral fragrance crept its way through the open window. Kiyoko stretched her body out across the white bed, breathing in the heavenly scents of the distant paradise. Kiyoko tried to move her hands but found she couldn't! Now, she remembered with a grimace that Enishi had tied her to the bed to prevent any future attempts to escape. There was nothing to do besides lat there and sleep or be bored to death. A gentle, yet nipping wind circulated within the room, making Kiyoko cringe up and shiver from its bite. When the chill passed, Kiyoko tugged and pulled ferociously at the ropes binding her two hands to the brass frame of the soft bed. Tears came to her eyes when she finally realized there wasn't a way to even loosen the constricting ropes. Now she lay there, sniffling like a child who had been punished for their bad behavior. And there to witness it now was Enishi. He stood by the doorway, an ominous presence to her sight. Kiyoko turned her face away from him, not wishing for him to see her so distraught like this.

"If you hadn't tried escaping, you wouldn't be tied up to that bed, Kiyoko. So don't blame me for your own actions."

" You're a monster! How dare you kidnap an innocent woman like me! I've done nothing wrong by you, in fact, I don't even KNOW you!"

" Don't you raise your voice to me! I have no problem gagging your smart mouth!"

Kiyoko's head rolled to one side of the plush pillow, casting her sight out the window and onto the ocean's horizon. It was degrading and humiliating for her to be seen in such a state. She heard his approach, the hollow steps upon the wooden floorboards coming closer to the bed. The bed sunk in as he sat on its edge, taking her jaw roughly and forcing her to look at him. She did and with such fright. Enishi lifted his chin when he saw the tears in the corners of her eyes. She may yell and do her finest to be the best actress at being a tough, hard-boiled woman, but this was the moment he realized just how timid of a creature she was at the core of her heart.

" So you're not the hardened, haughty noblewoman I thought you were. You truly are a very shy, traditional girl. Do not worry. I will do nothing to harm you unless you make a reason for such. All I need is some money...I've taken you captive and given your fiancee, Akira, a ransom note. No doubt he'll come with the money and retrieve his woman. I've promised to leave you unscathed and in perfect condition...don't make me go back on my word, Kiyoko."

Kiyoko stared into those intense orbs, nodding involuntarily. Her chin was let go and he stood to leave the room. Kiyoko became relieved with his statement. He'd promised to not harm her in any way which was her most constant fear. The door slammed shut and snapped Kiyoko's thoughts. Now she was left alone yet again to lie in the emptiness and misery of being tied up like some kind of animal. For this, she despised Enishi. If he had explained to her what he did just now, then she wouldn't have attempted to escape. she knew Akira better than Enishi could ever know. Akira wouldn't come with the ransom money. Akira looked down upon Enishi's type and the only thing he would bring to Enishi, would be a fight.

**-Traveling road heading north. Late Afternoon-**

On a narrow road rode Akira and the Emperor's soldiers. Diru rode beside Akira but either had anything to say to one another. Kenshin and Sanosuke rode behind them, watching how quiet and dilute both of them seemed. The clattering of horse hooves, the imperial armor of the soldiers and the jingling reigns clambered its way up the road. People stepped aside to let the exalted men pass, these people bowing their heads in respect. Kenshin let his head down, his purple eyes staring at nothing in particular. He had wished the best for Enishi's future. It was disappointing t see him up to his old ways. Was Enishi still mad at him?

"Kenshin...hey you okay there?"

Kenshin glanced to Sanosuke and with an empty smile, nodded his head a few times. Sanosuke sat back in the saddle, knowing Kenshin was lying. There was no need to pursue further into his mood. Plus, Kenshin wasn't the one Sanosuke worried about. Ahead, the two leading this small army, they were the ones Sanosuke worried about. Both were set on the emotion of anger. Something precious had been taken away from them and now they banded together to bring their sense of justice to the man that did this. But was it right justice? If they were to beat and mangle the man who did this, would they be any different from that man or from any bandit in the entire world? If Diru and Akira indeed did plan to murder Enishi, then they are no better than him or any common criminal for they wish to murder out of hatred.

Diru walked the path, letting Akira lead by a few feet. since his sister's abduction, so much hate had taken into his heart. It was highly unusual for Diru to express such dark feelings to his own conscious and so persistedly. For a moment, he closed his eyes and could imagine, could feel, himself holding the man by his hair beaten and bloodied. The aroma of blood fed that dark animal inside Diru, awakening the demon inside. A transparent smile crept into his face as he could imagine the total bliss he would feel to deliver the justice this man deserve for crossing his family. The best feeling would be the second Diru would take that man's life, would take death's almighty power into his mortal hands. A snicker was barely heard, meant only for his own ears. The aroma of that thick, scarlet giver of life reached his deeper beast and made Diru shudder within his seat with malicious excitement. The smile, the chuckle dissipated as he realized all the bad things this horrible man could be doing to his beloved sister. Anything from starving her, tying her up, beating her and the worst outcome of possible molestation or rape. Diru's fingers fastened tighter around the leather reigns in flooding madness. If that man dared to lay such filthy hands onto his pure sister, there would be hell to pay.

**-Enishi's household. Evening-**

Tomoya was awake after his short nap and training outside under the sun. Sweat dripped from his hardened muscles, making his skin glisten attractively. Enishi stayed inside on this warm day. He sat in his bedroom in a chair, reading through his sister's diary as he often did now. No emotion came to his face when he read the old pages of his sister's history, of her true feelings that she wouldn't have dared to admit to Enishi himself. A servant knocked lightly on the oak door to Enishi's room, announcing that dinner was ready to be served. Enishi set aside the diary and looked out the window. His sister did truly love the Battousai. The way she wrote about him was just too convincing. Yet, if Enishi did kill the Battousai now to avenge not his sister but his own waste of half his life, he felt that his sister would be mad at him. Then again, his sister did say she wished him to be happy...and to kill Kenshin, that would make him so incredibly happy. It would be as if some kind of pending weight had been lifted and he could finally be free of his mind's stubborness. Enishi exited his room, closing the door behind him and locking it. He stopped before heading down the staircase, looking at the closed door to Kiyoko.

Kiyoko laid perfectly still, staring at the ceiling. The sun was becoming a golden orange as it prepared itself to set. With a sigh she closed her eyes, wishing there was something she could do. Being tied up like this, there really wasn't a choice. The door's handle jingled. Kiyoko shut her eyes closed, pretending she had fallen asleep. Enishi walked in and saw her roll her head to the side quickly. It made him smile that she would try fooling him into believing she was sleeping.

" Hm, she's asleep...I guess she won't get any dinner then."

Kiyoko's stomach betrayed her, letting out a loud growl for food. Truly, Kiyoko was very hungry. The last she ate was yesterday afternoon. Cramps begin to settle in as she could smell the faint scent of food from the downstairs lingering in the ocean breeze air of the room. She heard him coming closer and sit at the same spot on the edge of the bed. And again, he grabbed her jaw but much more gently than before. When she opened her eyes to face there was somewhat of a pleasantness to his facial expression.

" Can I trust you to not try any more escapes if I were to untie you?"

Escape wasn't the first thing on her mind as of the moment. It was the wonderment of what smelled so delicious downstairs. she gave a simple nod of obedience. Enishi leaned toward the front of the bed, producing a sharp knife from the sleeve of his blue and orange shirt. The confining ropes were cut with ease, releasing her from their biting grasp. Kiyoko sat up and rubbed her sore, red wrists, staring in horror at the deep indentions and bruises the ropes made. Enishi saw how sore the wrists were, no doubt from her rough struggling.

"They'll be fine. Come now, let's get you fed."

Enishi stood up and she only looked up to him with a soft face, the eyes so sad yet held in complete wonderment. Kiyoko scoots across the bed and stood up, letting him watch her and then lead her out of the room and into the dining room. She stayed behind him loyally, letting him know that she wouldn't betray his trust. Downstairs, servants rushed about to set the table with such rich, succulent foods only top money could buy. Sushi, Calamari, Fugu, Yakameshi, Sukiyaki and more. Her stomach gave another rumble. A cramp kicked her in the side, making her legs buckle. Enishi looked back to see her arms tight around her stomach. Since when did she last eat?

" Come on. Once we get you fed, those cramps will go away."

Tomoya was already inside, patting himself down with a towel. Enishi walked over to talk to him while Kiyoko waited patiently.

"...Enishi, you think it's wise to trust her so fast? Aren't you afraid that she'll try running again?"

Enishi glanced to the girl, seeing her face a bit pale and the eyes a bit dull. Even from across the room he could hear how her stomach cried for food. Tomoya laughed and nudged Enishi.

" Come on, let's all eat. I'm starving too."

All came and settled down. Enishi sat at the head of the table, Tomoya and Kiyoko at either side. Though hunger plagued her, it didn't plague Kiyoko's manners. She waited for Enishi and Tomoya to fill their plates before she ever dipped a hand into the tempting foods. Once the men took their share, she held her head up, and of all things asked permission.

" May I take my share now? Please?"

"...Of course."

Enishi had said it so coldly. Kiyoko took the lacquered chopsticks and took her share of food slowly, trying to not let the hunger best her table manners. Enishi turned his head slightly to her, looking at her from behind his glasses. The way she spoke with the softness of rabbit's fur, and the liquid movement her elegant, slender fingers made captivated him. Truly there was something different about her than anyone else. A chuckle shook his chest deeply before he turned back to his plate and began eating his dinner. Tomoya had watched the interaction closely. _I dare wouldn't say this to you Enishi, but...I fear bringing a woman like this into your house wasn't the best of ideas you've had. Faults lay ahead for you and these follies may be enough to finally take your life if you're not careful._


	8. Conversation

Hey! Here's yet another chapter! So far, I been getting good reviews. Thanks Charmedsword! Well, I hope this chapter won't be too disappointing. You get to learn a bit more about Akira X3 and also some arguments, comments, etc. Well please review and enjoy! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Conversation**

**- By a Stream. Night-**

The army had stopped near a stream for rest. Night stretched over them all with fine, sparkling dust. Small tents had been pitched for shelter against the worldly elements. Diru sat at the edge of the steam, skipping flat, smooth rocks across the surface of the transparent water. He had strayed away from everyone to be alone in his solitude. Everyone back at camp had started a small fire for warmth. They huddled by it and were talking in normal toned voices. Diru could make out a bit what they all spoke of. He leaned against the large tree's trunk, looking up to the heaven of night. How was Kiyoko doing? Was she tied up, tortured and starved? Neglected and left alone in a dark room? A criminal's word could never be trusted.

" Diru?"

Akira had come across Diru and in such a sorry state. The man refused to eat or sleep. Akira couldn't blame the poor man for he too felt the same pain and knew the same consequences of letting it rule you. The broken man looked to him with saddened eyes then back to the flowing stream. Akira stopped his little stroll and took a seat near Diru, resting his elbows on his knees as he did.

" We'll try to get there earlier than a week. These men are trackers. They'll be able to track Kiyoko down..."

" I wish I could believe you."

" What is that suppose to mean, Diru?"

" Call me cynical, but do you really think criminals are going to leave her untouched? Sanosuke knows criminals better than either of us know, and he has told me many times how untrustworthy those scummy bastards are. This one is no different, Akira."

" Have some faith, Diru. I am sure she is alive. We'll arrive at this man's place, pretend to produce the money and when he comes out to receive it, we'll unleash a huge fight on them. We'll rescue her and kill the man that did this...And since you are her brother, I shall let you fight him if you wish."

" Very kind of you, thank you."

" Come on, Diru. We both know how fragile and shy Kiyoko is but I do not doubt she'll fight back if she finds an opportune moment to do so."

Their conversation ended and only the distant sound of romping soldiers and the running of stream water could be heard. Diru looked away from Akira, not wishing to have the man in his sights. Akira let his sight to the grass and nothing more. Both didn't know what to say to another. they would be brothers in law and still stand at opposite ends on beliefs and opinions.

" So, why do you despise me, Diru?...I felt it ever since you've laid eyes upon me. Do you fear I'll treat your sister wrong?"

"...I despise you for what you have done to this country. You and your Meiji dogs."

"...Diru, I have a story to tell you. (lays on the grass) I used to be a Daimyo. I was against the Emperor and those Satsuma and Choshu bastards. I killed many of them when they dared to fight me. But just one's fighting wasn't enough for the whole war. When the emperor's powerful force finally overwhelmed us, he gave us Daimyo's a choice...to follow in suit of his idea of a perfect government, or to die...call me a coward if you wish, I do not care...I chose to follow his orders and his ideas and in turn he gave me the position I have today."

" So you betrayed your own beliefs...you're really a dishonorable man."

"...What would you have done if you were as young as I in a war like that? Wouldn't you want to live and be able to protect your mother and sister? Sometimes, honoring the family name is not what family is about but rather, being alive and well for them so you can protect them...and so they would not have to grieve."

Diru stood and left the banks of the stream to return to the camp. Akira stayed there and didn't make a move to leave his spot.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that..."

**-Enishi's Household. Night-**

Enishi had returned Kiyoko to her room. Coming with night also came chilling air currents. He let her sit on the bed as he closed the window and went into a closet, dragging some heavy blankets out for her to sleep under. Kiyoko sat on the bed and said nothing to him, remembering his words in the carriage. No speaking unless spoken to. When she was given rules to follow, Kiyoko never disobeyed them. The heavy blankets were set beside her. Still she continued to look down to the floor without looking up to Enishi to thank him nor say good night. Enishi cocked his head, wondering now what was wrong with her. He hadn't the patience right now to put up with this kind of attitude and if it was thoughts of escape, he would have to tie her down for the night.

" Do you wish to be tied down for the night? Answer me."

" No, I do not wish it."

" Good. So no thoughts of escape?"

"...Why don't you answer?"

"You didn't tell me to answer."

The comment surprised him. But then he smiled and sat by her.

" You are a very peculiar girl...much different than the usual snobby, pompous noblewoman I had expected you to be."

" Do you always say that to women you kidnap?..."

"...Then again I could be wrong."

Enishi sat there brooding in silence as Kiyoko made clear her refusal to look to him. The demure creature kept her soft hands folded across her lap, her back straight as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her hair was still up, revealing that sensual back of the neck. It wasn't so much admired now days in Japan, but long ago when a woman showed the nape of her neck it was admired as the most sensual part of a woman's body. Enishi averted his eye sight and looked down to his own hands. Those hands were not too sinewy, but calloused and rough from so much training and although not visible to the naked eye, tainted in blood. He then turned his head back to her own hands, seeing how soft and pure they were. Hands like that could never deserve to be so tainted as his. It made him jealous and hateful of her that she could be so pure so happy when he could never be so.

" You know, I really hate your type. (stands up and paces in front of her) Your kind goes about with a happy life, untainted, undefined. No one's suffering matters to you unless it's your own. Selfish and snobby is what you truly are. This demure act you are playing out is not the true you. The true you, is a selfish, snobbish, greedy gold digger just like any other girl now days in this stupid era! Oh, and that fiancee...A lovesick puppy. Both of you are just in love and ignorant about the problems in the real world. You two are so rich...you don't have to care about other peoples' problems!"

" Don't dare pass judgment on me, Enishi! You do not know the tortures I have gone through nor the sacrifices I make!"

" Oh and what's that? Ruining a favorite kimono and having to buy a generic replacement?"

Kiyoko stood up, those blue eyes finally shedding themselves of softness and the flow of water and took a more determined, hardened look. Her hands for the first time balled into fists of anger, and the face muscles contracted into a scowl that was unbecoming of her.

" I lost my father in the Boshin war! Ever since I and my brother grieved and despised the Meiji government! They took lives of innocent families who dearly needed their fathers and brothers! Then I met Akira...I was still scarred from the loss of my most cherished family member. We had been wealthy merchants at one point and well off. Father was very successful. Then this Meiji government comes in and flips everything upside down! We started to become poor...and Akira saved my life once! He started to help my family out...and though he is a good man despite his position in the government, he is a good man! But! I do not love him! True...I do use him for money but not for selfish acts you proclaim I do! I am marrying him so I can support my family! I'm sacrificing my own happiness just so my family can survive!"

Enishi couldn't say anything to defend himself. He'd judged her too loosely, only basing her on her class. He should have known to look deeper and see the hidden pain but she hid it so well. It still didn't matter to him anymore. He gritted his teeth and headed for the door, slamming it open. He cast a mad glance at her.

" Good night, Miss Kiyoko."

He slammed the door and Kiyoko was left standing there still with rage burning brightly in her heart. Then in a helpless heap, she fell to the ground, covered her face and cried. It had been such a long time since she let her emotions gets the best of her. The hot tears dripped down the smooth cheeks. The door creaked open and Kiyoko threw herself back, preparing herself to see Enishi to come in. It wasn't. Dear Tomoya stepped in and closed the door then gave her a gracious smile worthy of an angel's.

" My, you seem to have upsetted Enishi pretty badly for him to go storming around like that."

" Maybe."

" I heard the conversation, Kiyoko. (sits down next to her on the ground) But you got to understand, Enishi had a bad life. He didn't become a criminal just to be one. Believe me, you had not the best of luck in your life, but your past cannot compare to the losses and sacrifices he's made throughout his life during childhood. I would tell you his story, but...it's not mine to tell. Just don't disrespect him. Show him some kind of respect and if you can, a bit of compassion. Maybe he'll ease up his attitude about you if you did...but let me warn you. Don't be overly compassionate...enough to let him know you understand, but not enough to disrupt his life any further. you understand?"

" Yes...thank you, Tomoya. I didn't mean to...yell like that. I don't hardly ever yell...I don't hardly stick up for myself."

" Ah well, sometimes it is good to stick up for yourself. Maybe Enishi won't think the same about you now since he knows like...all your life."

" (laughs) He hardly knows ALL my life...but thank you."

" Welcome. (gets and goes to the door) Hey, get some rest and stop trying to trick yourself into guilt. (leaves)"

Tomoya left her and shut the door softly, not wishing to break the peace he given her. Once he shut the door, in the darkness near the staircase stood Enishi with crossed arms. The glare was that of a dragon, mad and powerful. There was no fear in Tomoya as he stared at Enishi and even dared as much as to smile to him in a friendly way.

" I don't want you talking to her again ever, you hear me, Tomoya?"

" Come, Enishi...don't you find her the least bit attractive or interesting?"

" (turns his back and heads for his room) No such feelings occupy me, Tomoya."


	9. Demons

I know it's been a while. Blame it on my computers! My old one finally fucked up so I had to set up the new one which isn't all that great anyhow. It keeps doing htis spontaneous restart shit and it says there may be some damaged hardware...but! It works fine only when i got music playing so all's good then. Sorry for the delay and please review, thanks! enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Demons**

**-Enishi's Household. Morning-**

The shriek cut through the air and ran for miles into empty fields and water. It's blood curdling sound penetrated through any crack or crevice of the house. Kiyoko's sleeping body jolted to awareness. Her spine was tense and straight, every muscle strained under the creamy skin. Another scream sliced through the air like a knife. It made Kiyoko wince and pull the covers over her head. Then that sickening, sinful sound...the sound of folded and sharpened metal forged to take the lives sliced through the softness of fleshy skin. Another scream. What in God's name were they doing downstairs? The curiosity got the best of Kiyoko. Very carefully she slipped out of bed, tip-toeing towards the door. The door was slightly cracked open, allowing only a slit image of the business at hand downstairs. A painful lump developed in her throat, choking her of air. Her heartbeat was so rapid, so loud she feared even they would hear it. What she saw was not men anymore.

Enishi crouched near the bloodied and beaten man. The man's face was nearly beyond any recognition. The kimono he wore had been ripped to ribbons. Once Tomoya had done away with the coarse kimono, he started to do away with the man's skin and muscles. Tattered remnants of the clothes and some of the poor man's skin laid across the floor. Three of Enishi's servants stayed cowered in the corner, their kimono sleeves over their mouths and nose. The two men laugh and circled the man, both wielding such powerful swords.

" I told you not to mess with me, Shang. You screwed over many people that were in the Chinese Mafia, even me! And then you have the gull to come here and try to tell ME that the man wants to talk to me on accusations of me STEALING from them! I covered for you long enough, and I even covered up your little theft. Then you get the most wicked idea of pinning it on me! I've gone through so many circles of hell that I do not to be included in yours. Now, you'll suffer for ever crossing me."

Enishi took his sword in both hands, raising it up with such strength fueled by anger. The blade shined within the morning sun, the light refracting off the strings of wet, thick blood. Then every strand of muscle flexing in his arm, the sword swung down with immense strength. The man had no way to dodge it, but only to put his hand up and scream in retaliation. Then...CLANK! Enishi was surprised to see a smaller yet stronger sword tainted in blood below his own. It blocked death's scythe. Shang had stared death in the face, and in such close premises, his face had turned cold and white as snow. Enishi glared at Tomoya with fiery anger. Tomoya remained unphased. His back had been to the staircase the whole time but somehow he knew...Tomoya nodded twice towards the stairs. Enishi looked up, trying to figure out what it was Tomoya was indicating to. Then he saw it...The door to Kiyoko's room was cracked and a figure stood in front of it. The door quickly shut and the creaking floor let known the figure's quick dash into the room.

"Ah, I see...Tomoya, take care of him."

"Of course, Enishi. Into the sea or into the ground?"

" Ground...and deep. Cover up after you're done."

Enishi headed for the stairs and climbed up them, bloody sword in hand. The old boards groaned as weight was put onto them. Inside the room, Kiyoko hid under the bed. She had opened the window to hopefully trick him into thinking she jumped out and ran. The door was kicked open. A pair of feet crossed the room towards the window. Kiyoko retreated further under the bed, curling into herself and hoping he wouldn't look. _Maybe if I close my eyes, he won't see me...I'm invisible, I'm invisible..._One eyelid slid open and revealed a grinning face. Her breath got caught in her throat as Enishi reached under the bed and grabbed her wrist, wrenching her out from under it in a swift move. Kiyoko spun across the floor from his exert of strength. She flailed, trying to stand up. This demon before her approached and grabbed her by the collar of the kimono, jerking her body up in one easy movement. The warm breathing of the demon's hot breath scorched her skin as she came face to face with him.

" Trying to fool me into you escaping, hm? I'm far smarter than that, Kiyoko."

The girl shook and tears welled up. Enishi cocked his head back in disgust, seeing how easily she crumpled into a mess. What kind of girl was she? The feistiness he saw last night had once again sunk back into her and taken residence in its hiding spot.

" Kiyoko, if you do anything else again to make me mistrust you, I will tie you up so tight to that bed you won't be able to even move a centimeter. This is your last warning. And what you just saw, well mind your own business and stay up here. When you're able to, I'LL come get you. You're not to leave this room."

Enishi pushed he to the ground with a hefty shove before walking out and going downstairs to see how Tomoya was handling digging the hole to bury the man in. The door slammed shut and Kiyoko was left, yet again, in complete solitude without anyone's care or concern. A tear fell from her cheek and onto the wood. She looked to the small droplet of sadness, concentrating hard on the miniature reflection of her sad face in it. these men were not men by her definition. They were demons who thirsted for bloodshed. Even if the man had done Enishi wrong, was it really worth it to torture him and make him beg for his life just to kill him in the long run? Wouldn't it make more sense to torture one then let them go knowing how badly you have scarred their mind, conscience and pride? Why install the fear in them just to kill the carrier in the end? Kiyoko covered her mouth quickly, squeezing her eyes shut as those morbid, unwomanly thoughts swam through her head. Never had she thought in such a dark perspective before. This Enishi...he was bringing out the worst in her, sides to her personality that Kiyoko never thought she had...

"...I tried to escape, I tried arguing with him, I...am becoming so much unlike a traditional Japanese woman that I should be...he installs evil thoughts, evil poison into my heart. That wretched man...That wretched, wretched man!"

**-Along the Steam. Morning-**

A kick in the ribs made Kenshin rouse from his pleasant dream. There stood Sanosuke over him with folded arms and a smirk. Kenshin sat up to see all the men already packed up and simply straightening up the campfire and retrieving any items that didn't get packed. Kenshin blinked and continued to stay where he was on the lush, warm grass.

" Did I...I overslept!"

" Yeah, you did but hey, no harm done. Everything's packed and ready to go. Akira and Diru are already on their horses and 'bout to go. Come on! Get yourself together and let's head out!"

Kenshin scrambled to his feet, tugging on his top, struggling at first from being in a dazed state. Kenshin wasn't really mad, just a bit upset Sanosuke didn't wake him up in time. As Kenshin got himself together and mounted his horse, he looked up to the beautiful, blue sky. A few flat clouds were present. Besides that, the sky was disappointingly empty. The sun shone its warm light proudly on the men. This kind of sky could be called pretty and even peaceful. Kenshin delighted in the good omen the sky presented and gave the horse a kick to go.

Ahead, Diru and Akira rode side by side. Both were still sullen, having not shared a word since last night's discussion. Diru was the only one Akira had ever told about how he achieved the spot in the Meiji Government he had. The other ones who did know how, had either died on that bloodstained battlefield or died of insanity from surviving that war. No war, no matter how small it had been, was ever good. It could have been a simple battle...an ambush by three or four men who may have got a lucky shot and gave you a nick in the arm only to have you slaughter them and have their rivers of blood erupt into the air. That simple moment alone, was enough to horrify any man's heart and scar his mind. To feel that flesh cut through human life, to feel exactly how that sinful blade exterminated a life with such ease was the most provocative if not the most scared moment in any man's life. Like Kenshin, Akira didn't want to kill another person again...but unlike Kenshin, Akira never vowed to it. A maniac had his fiancee and Akira would gladly and with the fever and ache for bloodshed take the man's life for even laying hands upon her.  
Diru watched Akira from the corner of his eye. The man was silent, stone-faced and collected. What was a man like him thinking at this time of the morning? Was Kiyoko on his mind? Or the lavish ideal of severing the man's head who had taken poor Kiyoko? Diru didn't know who this man was but wished to show him the anger and the consequences there were for taking one of his family members. The constant nagging of his restless conscience kept wanting to believe Kiyoko was safe but as the human flaws go, he couldn't help but worry the man did something utterly horrible to her. This thought only made him want to hurry and get there faster. Diru dug his heels into the horse's flanks kicking the poor animal repeatedly as it shot off down the road. Akira followed in league, running after Diru. Soon after, the rest started running down the road and North.  
Sanosuke saw how Diru shot off like a wild man, and then having the others strung along into the recklessness. The man's goodness was really decaying inside. The balance of his good side and evil side had become imbalanced, and that darker side was overtaking him. Of course, Diru wouldn't see that. The holder of evil never sees themselves as evil or dark and when the time comes they do, usually by then it's too late.

**-Enishi's Backyard. Afternoon-**

The hole was a good ten feet into the solid, dark ground. Both Enishi and Tomoya were lathered in sweat from digging such a deep spot into the cold earth. The man finally died from his own wounds once he was dragged outside. Enishi and Tomoya rolled the body into the cold, damp pit. The corpse hit the ground with a sick, lifeless thud. Tomoya and Enishi took shovels into their hands without words, and begin throwing the dirt into the pit and covering the man up. The unhappy sun glared madly upon the two sinners. Once the dirt at least covered the body in a film of sprinkled dirt, they sat down and rested on the heap of moist ground. Tomoya grinned and got back up, deciding not to rest.

" You know, Enishi...you should bandage that hand before it gets infected."

Enishi opened his hand and saw the cuts and splinters from the shovel handle. A moderate sized cut went across his palm and deep into his skin. how long had they been digging? Tomoya patted Enishi on the shoulder.

" Go inside and get fixed up. I'll take care of this."

Enishi heeded the advice and went inside, but before he went to patch himself up, he wanted to see how his little captive was doing. No doubt she was starving for something. He walked into the empty kitchen, eyeing the bowl of fruit on the counter. He took a peach, some grapes and apples carefully and placed them in a cloth to take to her. Tomoya was overly cheerful by Enishi's standards. It was possibly because he got to kill something. That man always got a kick out of doing so. The door remained closed as he had left it when he went outside earlier that morning. There was no noise inside. Casually, he opened the door to see her sitting in the bed, hands in lap, her head looking down. the veil of hair hid her face from him. Not wanting to disturb the air with any of his words, he went to the side of the bed and placed the fruit in front of her. She made no movement for the fruit...

"Kiyoko?"

He bent over and peered into her face, and saw she was sleeping but her lips pursed gently and moved, saying an incoherent word to herself.

"Kiyoko."

The immaculate black eyebrows furrowed and the word she kept repeating became audible.

"Brother...brother..."

Enishi stood up with an estranged look on his face. The way she kept saying that word indicated a close bond she must share with her very brother. This bond reminded him of Tomoe and soon he was plunged into his own sea of painful memories. The snow tainted red, the red haired Battaousai...the gleaming sword of his own killing her...no! She loved him, that was all a mere accident! Still, to witness his sister's death at such a tender age was the most traumatic thing to experience. That memory forever haunted him and he feared it would until his death.

"Enishi?"

Snapping from his daze, Enishi saw Kiyoko's sleepy eyes resting upon him. Enishi closed his eyes and knotted his eyebrows, trying to keep his memories locked away, not wanting Kiyoko to see the pain.

" I simply brought you some fruit to snack on until lunch. I have to go now."

"Enishi..."

"(irritated) what?"

" Your hands..."

Slowly and carefully she took his bloodied hands into her own pure ones, examining the wound he had. Enishi froze in his footsteps, not being able to believe she was touching him. A fit of nervous shivers rattled Enishi's strong frame. As she flipped his hand over and over again to examine the scratches, wounds and embedded splinters, she spoke with the gentleness of the wind.

" You remind me so much of my brother...so vengeful, so strong and protective...and possessive as well."

Enishi jerked his hand out of hers and went for the door, muttering words barely audible to Kiyoko's ears.

" Eat your fruit and I will send a servant later to fetch you for lunch..."


	10. Plagued

Nothing much to really say but thanks for the reviews! I hope to gain more reviewers over time. Maybe. -laughs- Well enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Plagued**

**-Traveling Road. (2nd day) Afternoon-**

The heat had become unbearable. Everyone's stomaches interfered with their will to carry on. The small army stopped by a few trees to take refuge in the trees' shade. There they ate simple snacks consisting of fresh vegetables, rice balls and cool refreshing water. Light laughter rose from their three to four man groups as they talked about a range of things. Diru tied the tired horse to a stable branch of a tree sat on the other side, deciding to take a short nap. It had been a long ride and his bottom was sore from sitting in a hard, leather saddle for so long. It was bliss to be sitting on soft ground for once.  
Kenshin was busy talking with Sanosuke about this situation. Surely Kenshin hated the idea Enishi would sink to accomplish such a thing. It also rose other questions within the rurouni's head. If Enishi truly was after him again, then why would he bother messing with Imagawa Akira and his fiancee Kisagi Kiyoko? For Enishi, this kind of crime was too random.

" Don't keep thinking about, Kenshin. Let's just worry 'bout it when we get there."

" Well, it's just hard to imagine...and Diru, this one fears the worst from him. Enishi was consumed with hatred and vengeance for the death of his sister. It was an accident but, a family member can never see their loved ones killed as an accident. All his life, he planned to take his vengeance out on me. his whole life, planning his plot so closely and carefully. This one has no doubt...that is what Diru-san is doing right now. His sister has been taken and he plots tediously what he will do to Enishi once he gets his hands on them. (sighs) The two are so alike, so similiar. There is no doubt the two will butt heads...but this one hopes he can stop that before it happens!"

" If what you say is really true, Kenshin...eve I doubt you'll be able to stop THAT. I mean, c'mon...it is their fight. You vowed to not take a life yourself, but those two will have their own decisions to make that you can't stop."

" I can try (forces a smile)"

Akira had climbed a tree and sat on one of the sturdier branches, overlooking the small army. A silky blue scarf flowed with the wind as he held it at its middle. One of the end flew up and caressed his hard cheek in warmth. Akira stared at the scarf and petted the rippling material with tender fingertips. He had wished it was Kiyoko's cheek, imagining it was he who would be the one to tell her everything was okay. All he could ever wish for at this moment was to have Kiyoko safe in his arms. A smile brightened his dirtied face as he remembered so vividly the warmth of her hand and her placid smile.

" Beautiful Maiden...do not cry and feed your fear...your prince is coming."

**-Enishi's Household. Afternoon-**

Tomoya sat across the room from where Enishi was sleeping so peacefully on his plush couch. Tomoya's eyes were glazed over in emptiness, blocking any hint of what went on in his homocidal mind. It would be so easy to kill Enishi right here and now then take everything the poor wretch had. Instead, Tomoya dismissed the thought for another day and resumed reading a book about sword arts. It was relatively peaceful in the household now. The servants were preparing another delicious, succulent lunch, there was no shouting, no fighting. Just the solemn peace with the smell of ocean. Tomoya envied Enishi for having such a peaceful place to reside to. For Tomoya, all he knew was busy, hustling cities, filthy alleyways and the daily sounds of whistles blown by the police. It was nice to have a small change in scenery. A loud creak was heard from upstairs. Tomoya marked his space in the book with a smooth finger, looking to his left to see what was going on. Soon, Kiyoko was revealed walking down the stairs cautiously, looking around like a scared deer. Truly she was breathtaking.

" May I help you, Kiyoko?"

"No...I just need something to drink."

Tomoya watched as she smiled, excused herself and made her way into the kitchen among the tempting scents of lunch. Enishi hadn't stirred from his sleep. Tomoya disregarded Enishi's warning from last night and followed Kiyoko into the kitchen to talk with her. She poured a small cup of steaming hot green tea, then added flavor to it from a fruit. The way she moved showed no rigidness, no clumsiness; only smooth, wavy movements no matter how her body moved. Everything about her was delicate; fragile like porcelain.

" May we talk?"

" Enishi doesn't want us talking..."

" Do you always do what you're told?"

Her face tilted down to hide her gentle eyes. The two servant girls looked to one another then to Tomoya and Kiyoko. Both servants quietly left the room, not wishing to see their Master Enishi's face once he woke to see the two talking. Tomoya noted their absence and appproached the timid Kiyoko. Her face averted to the side, her eyes still downcast. Very faintly, Tomoya caressed her poreless cheek.

" You're a very beautiful girl, Kiyoko. Very beautiful...everything I would like in a girl. It's too bad you're engaged or I would ask you to lie down with me. I would promise to be very gentle."

" You'll do no such thing, Tomoya."

Both saw Enishi leaning in the door way between the living room and kitchen. Kiyoko took a step back, escaping from Tomoya's touch. Tomoya only gave that empty smile to Enishi and bowed his head in submission.

" I'm sorry, Enishi. She is just so beautiful, isn't she? Come now, you should admit so...doesn't she even remind you of your sister?"

Something broke in Enishi. No one could exactly determine what it was, but his eye twitched and his lips curled back to reveal tightly clenched teeth. Tomoya only let his eyes close slowly, that tauting smile not fading away. Kiyoko saw the rage in Enishi's visage and backed off, hiding behind a table. Tomoya stood unphased in the face of the demon. He was prepared to fight Enishi if he had to.

" STOP IT! DON'T MENTION HER! YOU HEAR ME, TOMOYA! NEVER!"

Every muscle within Kiyoko had tensed to its maximum. The fibers were so taut she shook wildly. Enishi had grabbed his head and shook it, yelling in madness. Now, tomoya backed off, confused about how Enishi was reacting. Usually, he yelled and stormed off. Tomoya bowed his head and left the house, planning to come back once he calmed. Kiyoko peeked out from behind the table to see if Enishi left yet. Instead, she saw him on his knees holding his head and repeating a name. Kiyoko scooted across the floor to come closer to him. Soon that name, spoken in such sadness, came clear.

" Tomoe...Tomoe I'm sorry...Please, smile..."

Kiyoko stood and began to back away, not taking her eyes off him just in case he decided to focus rage on her. She was nearly out of the kitchen then he lifted his head and locked his eyes on her. Tears welled from them and there was the clear presence of twisted, inescapable despair and pain. Kiyoko's footsteps froze. And then what he said next left her speechless.

" Tomoe...don't leave me! Don't...not again..."

Enishi scrambled up and grabbed Kiyoko's wrist, pulling her to him. Those arms hugged her so tightly, she feared suffocation. He cried as he squeezed her tightly, whispering his dead sister's name, begging, pleading her to smile for him. Kiyoko stood confused and completely unsure about how to handle this situation. How would one handle their captor who was mistaking them for their dead sister? Kiyoko tried to slip out of his arms but only ended up tripping over the hem of her kimono and falling to the floor. Enishi did as well. He laid on the floor completely silent except for some quiet crying. Kiyoko wanted to leave and hide in her room, hoping that this segment of despair would quickly pass by and everything would return to normal; whatever normal was. There was a slight problem though. Kiyoko was always the hospitable, sensitive and caring kind. She couldn't bear the thought of simply leaving him on the floor in his misery without any kind of comfort provided. Kiyoko sat up and leaned over, reaching her hand to touch his face. She was so afraid he would snap out of his illusion and grab her arm with the intention of snapping it. She gathered all the courage she could muster and scooted close to him then placed her fingers upon his cheek. The touch brought him out of his drawn in state and he looked up to Kiyoko but he did not see Kiyoko there. He saw his dead sister, his Tomoe, leaning over him to comfort him. Then the one thing he saw boosted his spirits. She smiled to him as she drew him closer and his head into her lap. He continued to look to her hovering face that smiled so gently, so adoringly. His shaking arm reached up to touch her cheek. There was fascination that hushed his pleading cries.

"Nee-san..."

Kiyoko had smiled to hopefully pleased him. His wished for his sister to smile for him and as long as he illusioned her as this "Tomoe", Kiyoko figured she could play the part just this time. Just to see him in this mood made her full perspective of him change. All along she'd seen him as this cold hearted, selfish and prejudice bastard but really, he was a child with a scar that wouldn't heal. It felt awkward to even touch him as it did for him to touch her. Kiyoko then grimaced in her mind, knowing how soft hearted she was. It didn't matter whom it was, but if she saw something human in them, she couldn't help but sympathize for them. Even Enishi.

" Shh...Enishi, go lie down...come, I'll help."

Kiyoko stood and helped the man to his feet. His face hung down in shame and it was quickly she saw him coming back to reality. She ushered him up to his room and had him lay down as she pulled the covers over him. Enishi's eyes became vacant and empty of feeling. The wailing, frantic years had long dried on his cheeks. Kiyoko seen this and decided to leave the room and let him have his peace. The door snapped shut and Kiyoko made her way to her room, letting out a relieved sigh that nothing worse happened. If Tomoya had chose to stay, if Enishi hadn't broke down...well now everything was settled. The petite woman settled herself down in a chair and looked out the window to the sea. And this...made her smile.


End file.
